The Resistance: A Final Revision in 9 chapters
by C.A. Turner
Summary: What if Superman went evil and Killed Luthor? And then turned dictator? Find out in this 9 chapter story
1. Chapter 1 An Icon Falls

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 6 chapters. Here's chapter 1…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 1 : AN ICON FALLS  
By: C.A. Turner **

_**9 months ago:**_

Having usurped the Presidency of the United States, Luthor was power mad, declaring Qurac and Kasnia enemies of the United States and her allies. Superman, his new thorn in his side for the past 12 years, had stopped him time and again…but Luthor had an ace. A synthetic red/gold kryptonite blend, in which he shot at Superman in a fine mist. The end result was to drive him insane. This would soon come back to…be the last mistake he would ever make.

Summoning his personal aide, he bellowed "Happersen! Bring me the last of the synthetic Kryptonite, and pull up the 'Operation; Alien Destroyer' file from my personal computer. It will soon be time for the endgame…"

_**3 months later: **_

Evidence had been found that would stop this from going any further. Luthor, however, wouldn't hear any of it, and was about to launch nuclear missiles against both Qurac and Kasnia.

Invading the White House, Morphin Rangers Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Lee Scott, along with Red ThunderCat Keith Partridge, joined Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. The Rangers stopped the Putties, Batman nailed most of the guards, Wonder Woman deflected all shots, and GL nailed some of the more rogue Secret Service,and Keith was making short work of the drones with his broadsword, leaving the Man Of Steel to confront the President in the Oval Office. "This wasn't enough for you, was it? You had to have it all! Now we're on the brink of another World War! Are you happy now?"

"This was truly unfortunate, but it can still work. Stay out of my way." Lex doused Superman with a rather potent mist as he did this.

"I should have put a stop to this 4 years ago!" Superman shouts.

Luthor smiled evilly "Yes, and now they're going to burn for it. Burn!" –_And soon, so will you!_- he thought to himself.

"You should never have been elected, I should have put a stop to that! No, I had to follow the will of the people, no matter how wrong!"

Luthor sneers "Don't give me that! You love playing the hero! You love the applause, the glory, the fame and adulation! Without me, you're nothing! You've been the perfect accomplice!"

Superman gasped. "Accomplice?!?"

"Yes. And don't try to say you aren't addicted to this! I know you better than you think!" Luthor smirked. At this point, Keith charged towards the Oval office.

Superman looked at Luthor and glared "There are at least 10 ways I can stop you now."

"Yes, but they all involve lethal force, and you don't do that, do you? You can have me arrested, put me in jail, and then I'll get out, and we start this all over again." He sneered.

Superman looked down at the carpet. "I did enjoy it. All of it." But then his anger rose, and he looked at Luthor, snarling "…but if this is where it leads…then I'm done with it!" He then glared at Luthor, and activated his heat vision, just as the Red ThunderCat entered the office, screaming **"SUPERMAN, NO!"**

The battle was done in 22 minutes. GL, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Morphin Rangers got together when Jason asks "You smell something burning?"

The heroes charged into the Oval Office, where a horrible sight greeted them. The charred remains of President Lex Luthor slumped over his desk about to push the button, Superman standing over the remains, expressionless, as Keith looked at the other heroes, a horrified look on his face. For the 1st time since he was 9, he fell into Wonder Woman's arms, sobbing "I can't believe he did this."

Kimberly & Trini gasped, Zack was thunderstruck, Tommy gasped "Oh, my God!" and Hal was speechless. Even Batman was at a loss for words. The biggest surprise reaction came from Jason, who just looked at everyone, and said plainly, "Had to be done."

Making sure Keith was alright, Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Superman looked at the team, and to everyone's surprise, smiled, and told them "I'm terrific!"

_**2 months later…**_  
"Has anyone spoken to Superman? He seems to be going from bad to worse." Hawkman asked the team at the latest JLA meeting.

"Now what? We were just talking about his trashing an entire nuclear submarine. He told the press that he gave all those aboard time to get off, but still…" Billy Cranston mused.

"You think he may be going off the deep end?" Isis asked.

"I'd rather think not. But, if he is…" Jason thought.

Laurie looked at her older brother. "What do you think?"

Keith spoke "Even at his most obsessed, Batman didn't scare me as much as Superman did that day.

The Flash raced in then. "Guys, turn on the tube! You won't believe it!"

Everyone watched as, to their horror, both Superman and Aquaman had declared themselves in control of the United States, and ordered Martial Law, effective immediately. The heroes gasped as Superman declared _"And thus begins a brave new day for the United States!" _

"And so it begins..."Keith frowned.

"Ok, now what?" Flash asked everyone. "Superman hasn't even gone to trial for killing Luthor…we don't need his going power mad right now!"

Isis frowned. "It gets worse. I once scanned his biorythms…to see if he's been taken over by an unknown source…no such luck. He's going off on his own."

"This is not good. If we have to stop him…how do we do it?" Bill Engvall asked. The Blue ThunderCat was listening intently to the conversation.

"We may have to…" Hal began, when Zordon interrupted him with "Rangers, Leaguers, I am teleporting you to join Capt. Marvel in Smallville, Kansas. A television news conference is about to occur, and the presence of the Justice League is vital."

Soon, on the Kent family farm, both Jonathan and Martha Kent were asked to speak to ABC News anchor Charles Gibson about something they wanted to say, to try and appease to Superman before it got worse. Capt. Marvel sighed when the team arrived, and Batman told him "You are not a full member, but we feel that you must be the spokesperson for this case."

Hawkman agreed. "This is the closest thing to an intervention that I can think of."

_This is an ABCNews Special Report. We now take you live to Smallville, Kansas, where Charles Gibson is about to hold a press conference with Superman's adoptive parents._

_Thank you. I am now speaking from the Kent family farm to Jonathan & Martha Kent, who, as it turns out, are the adoptive parents of Superman, who was, up until 2 months ago, was our country's greatest hero. Joining us are the Justice League of America. Mr. Kent, why did you decide to put yourself and your wife at risk by revealing this?_

_We need to try to shock our son back to his senses. What he's doing now…this is not how we raised him. This is very upsetting to both of us._

_Clark, please…_

_Um, Clark?_

_Clark Kent, his real name. He is…or, was, a reporter for the Daily Planet in Metropolis. Clark, if you're listening, please, turn yourself in. Stop this. Don't make this any worse! _

_We have been joined by the Justice League of America, who have, until recently, been friends and allies of the Man of Steel. Capt. Marvel, part time Justice Leaguer, is speaking for the team._

_Yes. We prefer to see Superman turn himself in to stand trial for the murder of Lex Luthor. The League does not condone murder…under any causes, especially by one of our own. However, if not, drastic measures will be taken. We can not…will not allow murder to be a solution for a battle!_

_And I agree! Until recently, I was married to Superman…until a week ago, when he turned on the Earth…and apparently, humanity. Now, I wish nothing to do with him, and as of 10 minutes ago, our divorce has been made final. I am Lois Lane…and no longer wish anything to do with a murdering dictator like Superman!_

_We are now reeling from the bombshells dropped here. There are, I feel, more to come as…yes, I am receiving news from Lana Lang, our Smallville associate in Washington, DC. It seems that the man in question, Superman, has declared a press conference of his own!_

_**5 minutes prior:**_

Watching from the White House, a furious Clark Kent shouts "My parents…and my so-called friends! They've gone and turned my folks against me! This is NOT over! There will be a reckoning…NOW!"

_**Resume:**_

_This is Lana Lang, outside the White House, where Superman has called an emergency conference…I believe he is about to begin…_

_People of the United States…and the earth. Until recently, I have served the planet alongside the Justice League, and was proud to be part of that organization. Recent events, however, have forced me to rethink this…and other things. The JLA has seen fit to try and stop my control. This cannot be allowed to happen._

_As of this moment, the Justice League of America, and all who feel as they do…will be captured, and made examples of what will happen if they are against me! Here is an example…_

He then grabs Guy Gardner, rips off his ring finger hand, then his head. Gasps arise as…

_This is not limited to meta-humans! All who are against me shall be conditioned. I shall have my new troops round up the children of this land to be indoctrinated to my belief! Resistance is futile! That will be all! _ As he does this, the power ring on Guy's finger fades away. In pain, guy discovers his hand regrowing. Superman sees this. "Nice trick. Won't help."

"Wanna bet, Big Blue?" Guy shouts back. –Nice bluff. Wish I had a Kryptonite cannon or something.- Guy thought to himself. And at that moment, growing out of his arm, was exactly the weapon he wanted.

"What is this?" Superman snapped.

"Let's find out." Blasting Superman unconscious, Guy quickly creates a hovercraft from beneath his feet, and escapes. Quickly waking up, Superman turns to the cameras, shouting _Gardner's ridiculous escape changes NOTHING! I will still destroy all those who dare to resist me!_

_In a related story, Wayne Enterprises announced that all projects involving nuclear energy will be abandoned. This has nothing to do with Superman's moratorium on nuclear power. In other news… _

Watching on the monitors provided by ABC news, Hawkman sighs, as he turns it off. "Now what?"

"I guess we're now known as the Resistance." Flash said…without one look of a smart remark.

_**The next day:**_

Isis came into the HQ in total shock. "Guys, I've just came back from looking at some of the damage Superman's embargoes against certain nations has caused. People are dying! They can't exist like this! We HAVE to do SOMETHING!"

This time, instead of making a joke, the Flash took off to see this for himself…and came back with the same look on his face. "I never knew you to be one for understatement, Isis. This is horrible!"

Batman interrupted "What took you so long?"

Sparing the Dark Knight a shocked look from that joke, Flash blurted "No way they can grow any kind of food, much less sustain it, or life, not even clean drinking water! He's gone too far, these people are at death's door! What do we do about this?"

Isis got this determined look on her face. "I don't give a damn about his nuclear embargoes! We have a responsibility to the people on this planet to protect all life, not just those who bend to one will! Contact the Titans and Black Canary! We're definitely going to help with food, water, and whatever else they need!"

Batman added somberly "Count on Wayne Enterprises to help you out with whatever you need, Isis. No innocent is going to die on MY watch!"

_**5 days later:**_

A very angry Justice Society of America charges up the Capitol steps. "Whatever we have to do to stop him, we do it…now!" Jay Garrick, the Golden Age Flash, declares.

"Just how do we do that? Not even Power Girl can match him in strength?" Stargirl sighed.

"He's right, though. We have to do whatever it takes." Dr. Mid-Nite shouted. "But where is he? I wish he would show up, already."

A voice soon declared "Be careful what you wish for." Soon, former members of the Secret Society of Super Villains surrounded the team. "Great. Now what?" Power Girl asked.

"That should be painfully obvious. Surrender…or DIE!" Aquaman joined the villains. Glaring at them, he shouted "DESTROY THEM ALL!"

But no hero just lays there and takes it. The JSA gave as good as they got, nearly gaining the upper hand, until…

_**WHARRRRAMMMMMMMMM!**_ Superman was holding Guy Gardner's power ring, and nailed Flash, Mr. Terrific, Power Girl, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wildcat, Stargirl, and Sentinel. "Like I said 5 days ago, you're either with me…or against me!"

"OK, people, here we are." Isis told everyone the next morning. Black Canary, Flash, and the Titans were with her, along with the Zeo Rangers. Troia, Cyborg, Starfire, Kyle Rayner, and the Zeo team were in total and complete shock at what they saw. "How did this happen?" a disgusted Raven asked.

Isis took charge. "We're here to stop this from spreading any further…at all of these countries! Flash, Cyborg, I've found some underground fresh water sources, so you 2 get started on the first of the underground wells. Black Canary, you and Green Arrow start handing out this rice and corn. The rest of us get started on plowing these crops. I don't give a DAMN if Superman gets his balls in a knot, these people are DYING! They need our help NOW!"

Kyle smiled "I know. We give all the people cans of Pork and beans, and we create a giant fart for Superman!"

For the 1st time, Isis giggled. Even Raven cracked a smile.

_**4 days later:**_

Superman discovered the plans the Titans and Isis made. He hit the airwaves, shouting:

_The Justice League has decided that my choices are foolhardy and dangerous! I have said resistance is futile. Well, they have taken it upon themselves to fight me. As of now, they will be called the Resistance! For what they do is futile!_

_**The next day:**_

"Bruce, we have to try. Maybe he can still be reasoned with." Wonder Woman stated.

"I agree. I'm just saying to be prepared for the worst." Batman told the Amazon Princess as they prepped for their teleconference to the Capitol Building. They were met by their former ally, Superman. "Aquaman and the Ninja Storm Rangers are patrolling DC. We can talk. In fact, I hope you can join me. The three of us, we could still stand for so much…"

"Not that way! We are here to help humanity, not control it. Although some of your ideas are needed. When you destroyed all of Earth's nuclear weapons, I wondered what took you so long." Batman told him.

"So did I. I waited too long. I was so busy trying to get everyone to like me. Now, everyone will just do as they're told!"

"You know we can't let that happen, Clark. Here are 2 words: Truth and Justice. See if you can remember what they truly mean." Wonder Woman challenged.

"Those words are a joke. Now, I can affect real change!"

"No, what you're doing, the road you are heading down now is worse than a joke. You continue, they will remember you in the same way as Napoleon, Idi Amin, Stalin, Hitler. Is that how you want to be remembered?" Batman asked.

"People are like sheep. Luthor was right about that. Now I can use that to create a better world!" Superman shouted.

"Clark, give it a rest. The people of the world aren't going to have it…and the governments will surely find a way to put you down, if need be." Wonder Woman pleaded.

"Diana's right. It's time to put an end to this…and you know it!" Batman shouted. "By the way…don't bother tracing this conversation. We've taken precautions."

"NO! This conversation is over! Both of you, end this now…before I forget we were once friends." Superman shouted, and turned the monitor off.

"Well, there's no turning back now, is there?" Diana asked.

"I'm afraid not. The Clark that we knew is gone…seemingly forever. We may need to take some drastic measures to stop him." Batman told her.

"Including…" Wonder Woman stopped. She didn't even want to think about it.

An infuriated Superman shook outside of the Capitol. –_How dare they presume to judge me! After all we've been through…the Trinity, we've been called! Now this? It is time to put my plans into effect!_-

Later that day, Nightwing arrived on the shores of Themyscira. "You're not going to believe this, but Superman has a plan for not only other metahumans, but also for the Earth's children. He's gonna…"

It was as far as he gotten. "Guys, Superman is having Aquaman and a group of robots round up all of Angel Grove's children! We have to do something now!" Isis shouts.

"We spread out throughout the city! But be careful, we still don't know what's happened to the JSA! In any case, we can't let him do this! Let's go!" Green Lantern shouts. Summoning the Power Rangers, they spread out in small groups of 9 throughout Angel Grove.

Aquaman is slaying officers left and right, as the faceless robots capture innocent children, snatching them away from their parents. He is snickering about how they should have been doing this all along, when…

"**THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! BACK AWAY FROM THE KIDS…****NOW!****"**

He turned to face Hal Jordan…Green Lantern, along with Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, and the Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue ThunderCats, ready to rumble. "You don't want to do this!" Hal snapped.

"Oh, but I do! Destroy them!" Aquaman headed straight for GL, but was blocked by the Blue ThunderCat. As WW and 4 of the ThunderCat team helped Black Canary free the kids, Hawkman, GL, and Bill went to work against the robots. "Hurry! Bill's probably going to need help soon!" Keith shouted. The Red ThunderCat was skewering robots with his sword.

"Yeah, tuna breath does have a habit of playing downright dirty…along with cheating." Black Canary added.

"That does not make me feel any better!" Laurie shouted.

Meanwhile, as Green Lantern smashed robots left & right, and Hawkman dealt with a group of stormtroopers, Bill leaped in front of Aquaman, and kicked him in the jaw. "Man, what the hell's wrong with you?" He was answered with a suckerpunch to the gut, and an otherwise knockout blow.

The fight continued, with one landing a punch against the other, when Bill leaped to save a child who was about to be beaten by a robot. Rescuing the little girl, he soon was knocked out of the battle, and Aquaman stood over him, gloating "Looks like tigers aren't so tough after all." He then picked up his trident, about to make the killing blow, when…the sky seemed to darken.

"Now what?" Black Canary snarled.

Aquaman looked around…and heard a motorcycle speeding towards him. Black in color, it stopped, seemingly riderless. The owner, however was there, karate kick successfully aimed at the one time Sea King. He then trashed the remaining robots, freeing the heroes to rescue the children. The new mystery hero shouted "All right, who's next?"

"That would be me." Aquaman snickered. "Be careful what you wish for, boy!"

"Why? You ain't worth my time, turkey!" he said, socking him with a right to the jaw. Aquaman got one good punch in, however. "Still think I'm still not worth your time?"

"Not even close. Not bad, though, that took balls. If your brains and muscle matched your guts…such as they are, you'd be a living terror!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…boy…that you'd do better not having fish fight your fights!" the new man shouted as he plowed another punch on the villain.

"You will regret that!"

"What, I'm supposed to be afraid of my goldfish, now? My cat will have eaten him by then!" Of course…" he snapped, kicking him in the jaw "…you're probably busy landing dolphins in tuna nets!"

"AAARRRGGH!" Totally losing it, Aquaman charges the man, who then punches and slams him all over the area. The mystery man tells him "Stay away from Col. Sanders, boy. From my view, you're the biggest chicken I've ever seen!"

Humiliated, Aquaman takes off, shouting "…you'll pay for this!"

Deciding best to add insult to injury, the new hero shouts "What's the best tuna…Chicken of the Sea!"

After making sure the children are safe, Wonder Woman smiles "Thanks for your help. You really did a number on the walking $2.98 seafood platter back there."

"Not to seem ungrateful…who are you?" Keith Partridge asked.

"The Shadow ThunderCat."

"Thanks for your help. But, who are you, really?" Laurie asked.

"That will be known when America is free, and Superman and his new pals are stopped. Later." And with that, he takes off.

**TO BE CONTINUED….IN**

**THE RESISTANCE 2: **

**GREEN EYED MONSTER**


	2. Chapter 2 Green Eyed Monster

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 8 chapters. Here's chapter 2…_

**THE RESISTANCE, CHAPTER 2: GREEN EYED MONSTER**

**By: C.A. Turner**

_**14 years ago:**_

Lex Luthor was fuming. The mysterious Blue Tiger had once more interfered with his plans to ruin some of the top CEOs in America, even though he had successfully gotten most of their monetal assets. The Blue Tiger had been a thorn in his side since his costumed days. He had suspected that he was San Pueblo Police Captain James Partridge, and was married to a Shirley Renfrew Partridge. They had a 4 year old son, and a 2 year old daughter, and were trying for three more.

-_This couldn't have come out any better than if I had planned it myself_.- he grinned evilly as he called his personal doctor. "Doctor Kelley! I would like you to take some of my…seed…for an experiment that I would like to test as soon as possible."

_**13 years later:**_

Having usurped the Presidency of the United States, Luthor was power mad, declaring Qurac and Kasnia enemies of the United States and her allies. Superman, his new thorn in his side for the past 12 years, had stopped him time and again…but Luthor had an ace. A synthetic red/gold kryptonite blend, in which he shot at Superman in a fine mist. The end result was to drive him insane. This would soon come back to…be the last mistake he would ever make.

Summoning his personal aide, he bellowed "Happersen! Bring me the last of the synthetic Kryptonite, and pull up the 'Operation; Alien Destroyer' file from my personal computer. It will soon be time for the endgame…"

_**2 months prior**__:_

Zordon, mentor to the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers peered into the viewing globe. He saw Superman, the Man of Steel, allying with Lex Luthor, his archenemy, along with the rest of the Legion of Doom, now renamed the New Apocalypse. The Power rangers stood ready to join the remaining heroes if necessary, but a new team was needed.

"Alpha! Retrieve the ThunderMorphers! The ThunderCats need to exist. They will soon be needed!" the Eltarian wizard commanded.

"The ThunderCat zords still are not at peak performance, Zordon!" Alpha 5 replied.

"Their zords will have to wait! Besides, with Morphin, Zeo, Space, Wild Force, and Dino Thunder, there are plenty of zords. Now, find and teleport either: a family of 5, three brothers and two sisters, or: 2 brothers, 2 sisters, and 1 like- minded person. Hurry, there isn't much time!"

_**San Pueblo, California:**_

Keith Partridge was tuning his guitar in the garage as his sisters Laurie and Tracy came in the door. Youngest brother, Chris was already there, and the 4 started to talk about being restless. Laurie looked at the assembled group and said "Anyone else as antsy as I am?"

"Tracy and me feel the same way. Like we're gonna stay up front in attention. Something's up, Danny tried to fling peas at me last night during dinner…" Chris started.

"Yeah, then you went postal on him. Something's coming, and I don't mean a gig." Keith told them.

"I wish there was something more to this than just a feeling." Laurie replied.

"And all 4 of us have it? And why is Danny still the same greedy, annoying turkey he always is?" Chris asked.

Before Keith could answer, a rainbow glow filled the garage, as a voice boomed "KEITH, LAURIE, CHRISTOPHER, AND TRACY PARTRIDGE, YOU ARE NEEDED TO HELP SAVE HUMANITY! TIME IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE!"

Laurie, Chris, and Tracy nodded, as Keith asked "What do we do?"

"STEP THROUGH THE VORTEX." A red, pink, black, and yellow swirling cloud appeared.

Keith looked over at his sisters and baby brother and told them "I can't explain this. It just feels right, like we should be doing this."

"I know what you mean." Chris agreed.

Keith leaped through the cloud. Laurie, Chris, and Tracy followed him.

_**Atlanta, Georgia**_**:**

Bill Engvall, resting from a hectic tour with 2 of his closest friends, sat down and sighed in relief. The Blue Collar Comedy tour was a megahit, and there was talk of a tv series. His career as a comedian was what he wanted, but there was something missing.

"BILL ENGVALL, YOU ARE NEEDED TO AID MANKIND! WILL YOU GIVE US YOUR ASSISTANCE?" the voice from a blue swirling cloud asked.

His mind thought –What?- His voice, however, spoke "Hell, yeah! What do I do?"

"STEP THROUGH THE VORTEX. ALL WILL BE MADE CLEAR."

Bill did just this as his friend Jeff Foxworthy walked through the door. The vortex had faded, but there was still enough energy for Jeff to wonder "What's going on here…and where the hell is Bill?"

Soon, the assembled 5 stood before a plasma tube, in a techno heavy area. "What is this place?" Keith asked.

"Welcome to the Command Center, home of the Power Rangers. I am Zordon." A head appeared in the plasma tube.

"And I am Alpha 5" the little android spoke. What surprised him is that none of the guests seem surprised by this.

Keith took charge. "And we're here because…"

"The 5 of you are needed to aid the Earth's heroes. One of them will turn soon, and when that happens, all of the heroes of Earth will be needed. You are part of the force needed to save the world."

"Normally, I'd think I had one too many, but I get the strange feeling you're telling the truth here. But, how can one country comedian and 4 kids help superheroes?" Bill asked.

"By becoming superheroes." Zordon told them. In flashes of red, pink, black, yellow, and blue, they each held a disc with a sillouette of a cat in roar.

"What are these?" Chris asked.

"The symbols of your power. Hold them out in front of you, calling the name of your cat source, and like the Power Rangers, you will morph into an incredible fighting force known to all as the ThunderCats!"

"Morph?" Chris & Tracy asked.

"Metamorphosis." Laurie explained. Chris understood, but Tracy still looked confused.

"To change." Bill explained.

Zordon then continued "Keith, you will call upon the lion for your power, and hold the lion sword." A red glow appeared in Keith's hands, and soon after it faded, a broadsword appeared in his hands.

He continued "Laurie, you shall be at one with the Cheetah." A pink glow later, she was holding a slender, but strong bow.

"Christopher, you are the child of the leopard." A black light gave him a powerful axe.

"Tracy, your spirit is the cougar." 2 daggers were in her hands after the yellow pulse.

"And Bill, your power comes from the tiger." A lance appeared in his hands. Zordon resumed his tale. "All of you will have incredible martial arts skills, and increased agility. Keith, your leadership skills and warrior talents are enhanced now." Keith wondered about this, as he didn't care to get into physical fights before.

"Laurie, your speed will increase to almost superhuman peaks."

"Christopher, your brainpower and cunning will give you an extraordinary edge."

"Tracy, your agility shall match the finest gymnasts."

"And Bill, your strength will rival some of the strongest people on the planet."

"How do we harness this?" Keith asked.

"Take your morpher and hold it out in front of you, shouting 'THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!' and the power shall flow." Zordon told them.

An alarm filled the air. "Behold the viewing globe!" The images showed Shirley and Danny along with their neighbors being attacked by something called Hunger Dogs, a cross between putties, coyotes, and winged monkeys.

"Looks like we're about to give these powers a test run!" Keith yelled.

"Charge through the vortex, and may the power protect you!" Zordon shouted, as they ran trough the swirling cloud, now with blue added.

Once back home, they saw Shirley aiding the neighbors, Danny trying to stay hidden, and the neighborhood in a panic. Keith saw enough. "LET'S DO IT, NOW!"

Grabbing their morphers, they shouted **"THUNDERCATS, TIME TO ROCK!" ****  
****"COUGAR!" ****  
****"LEOPARD!" ****  
****"CHEETAH!" ****  
****"TIGER!" ****  
****"LION! Let's get to work!"** As one, the new ThunderCats attacked the monsters. Laurie fired her arrows with her bow at them with unheard of speed, nailing each of her opponents, while Chris struck each of the HungerDogs with his axe, then changing it into a deadly cannon, firing at each opponent.

Tracy & Bill joined forces and nailed their bad guys, and Keith played slice and dice with his foes. –_I can't believe how quickly we're doing this. We've never done this before!_-

Just as the HungerDogs faded, a new threat appeared, and oddly enough, they knew who he was, even though they never met him before: King Sphinx. Flapping his monster-sized wings, he started to wreck the neighborhood.

Keith knew what to do next. **"BRING 'EM TOGETHER!" ****  
**  
Chris started with **"COSMIC CANNON!"** It went into the air.

Laurie followed with **"BATTLE BOW!"** The weapon went across the handle of the axe/cannon.

**"DANGER DAGGERS!"** Tracy screamed. They hooked up under each side of the bow.

**"LIGHTNING LANCE!"** Bill cried, each one alongside of a dagger.

**"SCREAMING SWORD!"** Keith finished, slamming his weapon on top. The result: The ThunderBlaster. As one: **"FIRE!"**

One multicolor blast later: King Sphinx was no more.

Soon, in the Partridges' garage after their 1st fight, Chris had a question. "Why didn't you ask Danny?"

"It has to do with the rules, Chris, and your brother would have broken the 1st one. Speaking of which…

1: NEVER use your powers for personal gain.  
2: NEVER enter a battle unless absolutely necessary, and finally…  
3: Keep your identity secret. Except for Earth's fellow heroes, and your mother, no one can know you are the ThunderCats.

-_Danny would have trashed No.1_.- Laurie thought to herself.

"We're ready. We just need training." Keith smiled.

_**Jump ahead to: 9 months ago…**_  
Lex Luthor, who had seized the Presidency of the United States, was on the verge of starting a war with Qurac, and was about to set down embargoes against Kasnia for disagreeing with him. America was divided on the issue of going to war, but evidence had been found that would stop this from going any further. Luthor, however, wouldn't hear any of it, and was about to launch nuclear missiles against both Qurac and Kasnia.

Invading the White House, Morphin Rangers Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, and Jason Lee Scott, along with Red ThunderCat Keith Partridge, joined Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Superman. The Rangers stopped the Putties, Batman nailed most of the guards, Wonder Woman deflected all shots, and GL nailed some of the more rogue Secret Service, and Keith was making short work of the drones with his broadsword, leaving the Man Of Steel to confront the President in the Oval Office.

"Light's out, clowns!" Keith declared, slashing the last few putties. Turning, he heard Luthor smirk "_Yes. And don't try to say you aren't addicted to this! I know you better than you think!_" At this point, Keith charged towards the Oval office. Racing towards the office, Keith heard Superman speak "_There are at least 10 ways I can stop you now_."

"_Yes, but they all involve lethal force, and you don't do that, do you? You can have me arrested, put me in jail, and then I'll get out, and we start this all over again_." He sneered.

"Dear God, please get me there in time. I've got a bad feeling…" Keith shouted, still running, polishing off tengas in his wake.

He heard Superman speak "_I did enjoy it. All of it." But then his anger rose, and he looked at Luthor, snarling "…but if this is where it leads…then I'm done with it_!" He then glared at Luthor, and activated his heat vision, just as the Red ThunderCat entered the office, screaming **"SUPERMAN, NO!"**

The battle was done in 22 minutes. GL, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the Morphin Rangers got together when Jason asks "You smell something burning?"

The heroes charged into the Oval Office, where a horrible sight greeted them. The charred remains of President Lex Luthor slumped over his desk about to push the button, Superman standing over the remains, expressionless, as Keith looked at the other heroes, a horrified look on his face. For the 1st time since he was 9, he fell into Wonder Woman's arms, sobbing "I can't believe he did this."

Kimberly & Trini gasped, Zack was thunderstruck, Tommy gasped "Oh, my God!" and Hal was speechless. Even Batman was at a loss for words. The biggest surprise reaction came from Jason, who just looked at everyone, and said plainly, "Had to be done."

Making sure Keith was alright, Wonder Woman put a hand on Superman's shoulder. "How do you feel?"

Superman looked at the team, and to everyone's surprise, smiled, and told them "I'm terrific!"

_**2 months later…**_  
"Has anyone spoken to Superman? He seems to be going from bad to worse." Hawkman asked the team at the latest JLA meeting.

"Now what? We were just talking about his trashing an entire nuclear submarine. He told the press that he gave all those aboard time to get off, but still…" Billy Cranston mused.

"You think he may be going off the deep end?" Isis asked.

"I'd rather think not. But, if he is…" Jason thought.

Laurie looked at her older brother. "What do you think?"

Keith spoke "Even at his most obsessed, Batman didn't scare me as much as Superman did that day.

The Flash raced in then. "Guys, turn on the tube! You won't believe it!"

Everyone watched as, to their horror, both Superman and Aquaman had declared themselves in control of the United States, and ordered Martial Law, effective immediately. The heroes gasped as Superman declared _"And thus begins a brave new day for the United States!" _

"And so it begins..."Keith frowned.

_**Later that night: **_

Keith looked out into the evening sky and sighed rather audibly. It seems that things were getting rather hairy for them. Superman going nutso, they and the other heroes having to stop him…and not having either their mom or Danny finding out. Bill Engvall walked up to him then. "Penny for your thoughts." He asked.

"Not much. I mean, I'm really freaked out. I mean, I know we're not supposed to tell Mom, but I don't think that I can keep this from her for too much longer. I mean, she worries about us way too much as it is."

"Yeah. I'm getting way too close to her myself. I can't keep any secrets from her…and this is the mother of all secrets." Bill agreed.

Laurie and Chris rushed out into the backyard then. "Guys, we're getting a message from Nightwing. Transmitting it now…"

The message revealed that Nightwing had arrived on the shores of Themyscira. _"You're not going to believe this, but Superman has a plan for not only other metahumans, but also for the Earth's children. He's gonna…"_

It was as far as he gotten. _"Guys, Superman is having Aquaman and a group of robots round up all of Angel Grove's children! We have to do something now!"_ they heard Isis shout.

"Get Tracy and let's roll. Luckily Mom and Danny are out. We don't have to make any excuses." Keith frowned.

The ThunderCats quickly arrived in Angel Grove. "What do we do first?" Chris asked.

"We spread out throughout the city! But be careful, we still don't know what's happened to the JSA! In any case, we can't let him do this! Let's go!" Green Lantern shouts. Summoning the Power Rangers, they spread out in small groups of 9 throughout Angel Grove.

Aquaman is slaying officers left and right, as the faceless robots capture innocent children, snatching them away from their parents. He is snickering about how they should have been doing this all along, when…

"**THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! BACK AWAY FROM THE KIDS…****NOW!****"**

He turned to face Hal Jordan…Green Lantern, along with Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, and the Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue ThunderCats, ready to rumble. "You don't want to do this!" Hal snapped.

"Oh, but I do! Destroy them!" Aquaman headed straight for GL, but was blocked by the Blue ThunderCat. As WW and 4 of the ThunderCat team helped Black Canary free the kids, Hawkman, GL, and Bill went to work against the robots. "Hurry! Bill's probably going to need help soon!" Keith shouted. The Red ThunderCat was skewering robots with his sword.

"Yeah, tuna breath does have a habit of playing downright dirty…along with cheating." Black Canary added.

"That does not make me feel any better!" Laurie shouted.

Meanwhile, as Green Lantern smashed robots left & right, and Hawkman dealt with a group of stormtroopers, Bill leaped in front of Aquaman, and kicked him in the jaw. "Man, what the hell's wrong with you?" He was answered with a suckerpunch to the gut, and an otherwise knockout blow.

The fight continued, with one landing a punch against the other, when Bill leaped to save a child who was about to be beaten by a robot. Rescuing the little girl, he soon was knocked out of the battle, and Aquaman stood over him, gloating "Looks like tigers aren't so tough after all." He then picked up his trident, about to make the killing blow, when…the sky seemed to darken.

"Now what?" Black Canary snarled.

Aquaman looked around…and heard a motorcycle speeding towards him. Black in color, it stopped, seemingly riderless. The owner, however was there, karate kick successfully aimed at the one time Sea King. He then trashed the remaining robots, freeing the heroes to rescue the children. The new mystery hero shouted "All right, who's next?"

"That would be me." Aquaman snickered. "Be careful what you wish for, boy!"

"Why? You ain't worth my time, turkey!" he said, socking him with a right to the jaw. Aquaman got one good punch in, however. "Still think I'm still not worth your time?"

"Not even close. Not bad, though, that took balls. If your brains and muscle matched your guts…such as they are, you'd be a living terror!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…boy…that you'd do better not having fish fight your fights!" the new man shouted as he plowed another punch on the villain.

"You will regret that!"

"What, I'm supposed to be afraid of my goldfish, now? My cat will have eaten him by then!" Of course…" he snapped, kicking him in the jaw "…you're probably busy landing dolphins in tuna nets!"

"AAARRRGGH!" Totally losing it, Aquaman charges the man, who then punches and slams him all over the area. The mystery man tells him "Stay away from Col. Sanders, boy. From my view, you're the biggest chicken I've ever seen!"

Humiliated, Aquaman takes off, shouting "…you'll pay for this!"

Deciding best to add insult to injury, the new hero shouts "What's the best tuna…Chicken of the Sea!"

After making sure the children are safe, Wonder Woman smiles "Thanks for your help. You really did a number on the walking $2.98 seafood platter back there."

"Not to seem ungrateful…who are you?" Keith Partridge asked.

"The Shadow ThunderCat."

"Thanks for your help. But, who are you, really?" Laurie asked.

"That will be known when America is free, and Superman and his new pals are stopped. Later." And with that, he takes off.

Keith frowned. –_Who is this guy? How long is he gonna stay on our side? Why do I trust him so much? I gotta talk to Batman or somebody_.- He says this as he notices Green Lantern take off after the Shadow ThunderCat. –_What's with him?-_

While thinking about this new development, Zordon contacted him. "Keith. Your ThunderCatZords are ready. Given Superman's new mental unstability, it is best that the Zords are safe on the Animarium."

"Where the Wild Zords are located?"

"Yes. The magic on the Animarium will protect them from Superman and other villains. Contact the other ThunderCats and Power Rangers. And spread the word to all the other Ranger teams. Zordon out."

Keith sat down and mulled this just as Kimberly, Zack, Laurie, and Chris came over. "What's up? You look like someone just trashed your prize guitar." Kimberly asked.

"No, but Zordon just gave me some sobering news. Get Jason and the others. The Rangers and the ThunderCats need to talk."

"Zordon! Keith just told us! How can the new Zords be protected by magic?" Jason asked. The Red Ranger came in to ask Hawkman about their new arsenal.

"Yes. Princess Shayla has arranged for the new Zords to hide on the Animarium with the WildForce Rangers' Zords. The magic there will protect the Zords from attack."

"What about our Zords?" Keith asked.

"They will be ready soon. May the Power protect you all. Zordon out."

Jason looked at Keith. "Things are getting really creepy. I'll tell the other Rangers, and have them tell their families to be ready to make a move to the old reactor base. Superman will most likely strike through them to get to us."

"I'd better tell mom. Don't want her to freak out about this." Keith then teleported to his house. Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were waiting for him, along with Bill Engvall. The decision to tell Shirley about their secret wasn't easy…but had to be done.

"Mom. We have something to tell you. Laurie, Chris, Tracy, and me, we…we're superheroes…we're the ThunderCats…and Superman maybe after us along with the rest of the JLA." Keith stammered.

The reaction they got from her was…oddly calm. "I was wondering when you were going to tell me."

Keith gasped. "How long have you known…?"

"Keith…a mother knows her own kids. Besides…it seems to be a tradition. Before you were born, and before we got married, your father was the original Blue ThunderCat." Shirley grinned. She then asked "Where's Danny, and isn't he the Blue ThunderCat?"

"Um, no. Danny wasn't chosen." Laurie spoke then.

"Then, who…" Shirley stopped, and looked at Bill. "That would be me."

Now it was Shirley's turn to be shocked. "How…"

"The way it was explained to me, Danny would have violated the 1st rule of the power: Never use your powers for personal gain. Danny most likely would have been sponsoring every thing under the sun. I still have to tell Larry and Jeff about this."

"Maybe you'd best hold off on doing that." Chris spoke.

"In any case, you may have to prepare for a major move…and you can't tell anyone about this…even…and especially Danny." Keith added.

"All right. Bill, you may have to tell Jeff and Larry anyway. They're starting to ask a lot of questions on where you disappear off to." Shirley said.

As they leave, Danny entered the room. "Where are they going in such a hurry?"

"Danny…that's really none of your business. That's theirs, and you really shouldn't get nosy about that." Now get ready for dinner." As Shirley went into the kitchen, Danny frowned. –_Something's going on here. I'm gonna find out what_.-

It was just then that Reuben Kincaid, the group's manager, had arrived. "Danny, my boy, I received a personal letter addressed for you…and only you. Where's your mother?"

"She's inside. Thanks." Danny grinned, momentarily forgetting about his brothers and sisters strange behavior as he opened the letter. He read…

_Danny Partridge:_

_I have been chosen to tell you that you have chosen to be the heir of Alexander Luthor…and why you are so different from your family. You, it seems shared several things in common with Mr. Luthor, especially your same mindedness in how to make money. Please meet me at the taco stand tomorrow around noon, and I will try to explain everything._

_Sidney Happersen, ESQ._

"HMMM." Danny mused. "I have an appointment to keep…"

Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Nightwing, the ThunderCats, and the Morphin Power Rangers led an all out assault against the villain team, soon joined by Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Greg Westfall. Although Phoebe Halliwell's powers were gone, she could still create potions and cast spells against the forces of evil.

Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, along with Keith Partridge, both took charge, shouting "Try not to harm any innocents, other than that…it's WAR!"

Laurie Partridge, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Chris Partridge, Trini Kwan, Tracy Partridge, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Bill Engvall, and Samantha Dean led the children out of the building to a safe location, then joined the other heroes in the fight, which was getting more deadly by the minute. Dan, the Shadow ThunderCat, joined them, using his escrima sticks to nail several stormtroopers.

Phoebe landed in front of the main device, and threw a vial of purple liquid into the formula, permanently ending the effectiveness of the conversion. Faust saw this, and declared "I should have taken more than just your powers! You'll pay for this, witch!"

However, just as he was about to hurl a deadly blast of evil energy at the former witch, Cole threw himself in front of her, reversing the flow of energy, sending it back to it's source. Faust was barely able to throw up a protection shield. "TRAITOR!" You just wait until HE finds out!"

"He has! No one deceives ME!" Superman had arrived, and shot a blast of heat vision towards Phoebe. Cole jumped in front of her, and started to aim a fireball at him, but wasn't fast enough. The heat blast nearly cut him in two.

"**COLE!"** Phoebe screamed, and ran towards her fallen love. Hal and Greg quickly got together and concentrated on kryptonite sources on Earth, summoning a rather large block. The substance, which could still kill him, caused great pain, forcing a retreat. "Mark my words, this isn't over!"

As Phoebe sobbed over Cole, Hal, Greg, Keith, Jason, and Hawkman tried to track the one time Man Of Steel. "He got away. DAMN!" Jason snapped.

Trini sighed, and looked at Phoebe. "I think someone had better stay with Phoebe awhile. She's going to need all her friends and family after this." while the former Charmed one continued to cry.

"Jason! I've just contacted the Wild Force Rangers! They're getting in touch with Time Force and the Lightspeed Rescue Ranger teams, the Titans have alerted the Zeo rangers, and they're contacting Dino Thunder, Jungle Fury, and Mystic Force Ranger groups. But…the Ninja Storm team has gone over to Superman's new group of terror. They just fought the Operation Overdrive team of rangers, along with the VR Troopers. The Troopers helped the Overdrive group win…but the NS terrorists got away." Keith told him. The comm. Units had been monitoring the various teams through both the JLA Watchtower, and the Rangers Command Centre, and Keith kept in touch.

"Man, we did not need to hear that! Superman now has a team of Rangers? Damn!" Jason swore.

_**2 days before:**_

"Mom! Where are we going?" Danny wanted to know.

"Later, Danny, it's urgent we leave! NOW, young man!" Shirley spoke in the tone that bore no argument. Danny obeyed, but he still wondered…why a nuclear reactor?

_**2 days later:**_

At the reactor, Danny is busy nosing around, trying to find out why he and his mom are there…and where are his brothers and sisters. "It's really starting to bug me. It's always just mom and me…they never seem to be around. And…why are we here? Are we the League's favorite music group? Something stinks on ice."

Not to mention the mind blowing revelation he had gotten yesterday. He was now, to his surprise, the heir of Lex Luthor. Danny received this…along with access codes to Luthor's various holdings and places…along with the bulk of his fortune. Danny Partridge was now one of the richest people on the planet…and could now pretty much do anything he wanted. And right now, what he wanted was to know…what the hell was going on?

Danny began asking around and found out quite a bit. The families of Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, Green Lantern, some of the Titans, Power Rangers, Isis, Flash, and other heroes were there. Why were they there?

It also seemed that Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy were spending a LOT of time with Bill Engvall, which really confused him. One recent time, he came into the garage where they were talking…and they threw him out. They spent a lot of time with Engvall…and for some reason, he just bugged the hell out of Danny…as if he took his place in something. Ever since the ThunderCats first appeared, they have been running out at all hours of the night and mom seems to allow this…for no…NO WAY!

He then came upon Shirley and Bill talking. Bill began to tell her "The way it was explained to me, Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy needed a like-minded person on their team, which is how I came to be the Blue ThunderCat. Danny was supposed to be, but it turns out that the No. 1 rule that they must abide by is: 'Never use your powers for personal gain.' Turns out that Danny would have used his powers for profit."

Shirley sighed. "This explains a lot. Things are already rather fragile between you and Danny as it is. If he finds this out, he'll really hate you for it. What about Keith, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy?"

"For some reason, they're happy with it. They totally agree with Zordon's decision about this, and we've been getting along great."

"Keith looks at you as an older brother, and Laurie, Chris, and Tracy see you as a substitute father. They adore you…and…my feelings go without saying. You are a brave, wonderful, heroic man, Bill Engvall, and I am madly in love with you." Shirley then finished the conversation with a passionate kiss, which he eagerly returned.

Fuming, Danny stormed out of the HQ into the night air. –_NO! Why him?!? What's wrong with making money with superpowers? He's stolen my family, my powers…and my birthright! I do NOT believe this, this can't be happening! Alright, they really feel like this, they can have __Mr.__ Bill _super cool_ Engvall! I can do without any of them! Wonder how Superman would feel having a spy in the Resistance?_-

And with that, the seeds of hate and revenge were sown. Danny Partridge was determined to bring down the ThunderCats, The Justice League, and all superheroes…along with his own family. –_You all asked for this…god help me, you're gonna regret it!_-

Jason talked to both Keith and Bill about their zords. "When are going to use your zords? I think you need to road test them."

"So far, we've never needed to use them. Our foes haven't grown to skyscraper size yet." Keith frowned.

"Damn good thing too. I'm not ready to take on a Kong-sized monster" Bill finished.

Kimberly, Zack, and Trini came up along with Laurie, Chris, and Tracy. "Billy, Tommy, and Samantha are talking to Hawkman. They're looking at battle plans in case we do have to kill Superman. I hope it doesn't come to that, but if it does, we'd better be ready." Zack told everyone.

"Well, if it is, we have to do what we have to for the planet. The thought of killing anyone scares the hell out of me, but if we gotta, we gotta." Laurie stated.

Chris looked at Trini. "I've been meaning to ask: How did you become Power Rangers?"

Trini started to tell him the story of how Zordon picked them to fight Rita Repulsa's evil forces, when an emergency buzzer sounded. "Level 4 alert! Be prepared to fight soon. It is rumored that Superman is planning an attack on certain areas throughout the world, to draw us out! Be careful! Black Canary out!"

"So much for a peaceful day to ourselves." Tommy sighed.

Bill looked thoughtful. "Has anyone seen Danny lately? I know the two of us haven't hit it off, but, for the last couple of days, I get the strangest feeling that he's watching every move we make."

"You too? Thank god, I thought it was just me! Still, it's not like Danny was going to turn into a spy for the enemy…would he?" Zack asked.

At that moment, the White House received a certain red headed…and unwelcome visitor. Harley Quinn snapped "You'd best have a damn good reason for being here! Superman's time is valuable, and he doesn't have time to waste on a no-talent wanna-be like you!"

"I would like to join your team. I have some information that would make it worth his time."

"Come back in 6 days."

_**The next day:**_

The Power Rangers went to the ThunderCats with a huge box. "Guys, here is your arsenal of weapons. They are like ours, but designed for you."

Jason went up to Keith. "The ThunderSword is yours. It has a razor's edge, unbreakable, and has a summoning device to call the other ThunderCats when you need to." Keith took a hold of the hilt of the sword and felt a surge of power course through him.

Kimberly came up to Laurie. "This is your ThunderBow. Accurate and strong, it can fire laser and taser arrows, along with lightning-type shafts." Laurie tested the lightness of her new weapon.

Zack handed Chris an axe. "The ThunderAxe is lightning quick, has a razor's edge, and is as hard as diamond. The handle also doubles as a laser cannon." Chris held his new weapon like he had been already used to it.

Trini walked up to Tracy. "The ThunderDaggers are feather light, deadly sharp, and true as arrows." Tracy smiled as she held both.

Billy walked to Bill. "This is the ThunderLance. It is a weapon of great range." Bill grasped the weapon and did a few experimental twirls with it.

Tommy added "The 5 weapons can come together to form the ThunderBlaster. We'll help you train for your use in these."

Dan smiled as he watched in the doorway. "Every little bit helps."

Keith looked over. "Dan. Hey. Hal's not here, though."

Bill looked over at Keith. "Never mind that, what's _he_ doing here?"

Keith looked at the other ThunderCats and the Rangers. "Guys, meet the Shadow ThunderCat. Just so you know who's who, I'm the Red Lion ThunderCat."

Laurie smiled. "That explains a lot. I'm Laurie, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat."

Chris spoke up then. "Chris, the Black Leopard ThunderCat."

"Tracy, the Yellow Cougar ThunderCat." she grinned.

"Hey, I'm Bill Engvall, the Blue Tiger ThunderCat."

Jason added, "…and we're the Morphin Power Rangers. I'm Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger."

"I'm Trini Kwan, the Yellow Sabretooth Power Ranger."

"Zack Taylor, the Black Mastodon Ranger here."

"Kimberly Hart, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, how're you doin'."

"Tommy Oliver, formerly the Green Dragon, now the White Tiger Ranger, nice to meet you."

"Hey. Samantha Dean, Purple Stegosaurus Ranger."

"Wrapping up all the introductions, Billy Cranston, Blue Triceratops Ranger."

"Daniel Aydelott. According to Zordon, my Cat totem is the Panther. Nice to finally meet you all. The Partridge Family? Where's the red headed kid that's usually with you?"

"That would be our brother, Danny. He didn't make the cut. I'm glad of it, personally." Tracy told him.

"Me, too. Danny's been such an ass these days. He would be using his powers to hawk everything from juice boxes to shaving cream to vacation resorts." Chris said in disgust.

"And we're not going to use our powers just to make ourselves rich. We've got our music for that." Laurie declared.

"And if that doesn't happen, we're happy with what we've got. We don't need the extra headaches." Keith finished.

"You sure he wasn't adopted? Bill seems to be a cool guy." Dan told them.

"Yeah, he is. Danny is just being a jackass." Laurie said.

Not too far away, Danny saw his brothers and sisters, along with Bill and Dan. His thoughts got worse. –_So, another person is a ThunderCat, and not me, hmm? All the more reason for me to turn you creeps in!-_

_**Metropolis, The abandoned LexCorp building:**_

Danny Partridge was snooping around the vacated offices. Luthor's access codes gave him complete access to his accounts, and transferred a good sized amount into his own personal savings. He had also discovered some weapons that LexCorp was testing. He had also found some of Lex's personal weapons, mainly: his old battle armor, and jet boots, along with the laser gloves.

Danny smiled to himself. –_Soon, it will be time to really give them something to talk about!-_

In Wyoming, the Flash, all five ThunderCats, Hawkman, and Hawkwoman went after Dr. Light, The Riddler, the Cheetah, and one of Rita's monsters. "Lose something?" Light smirked, as he blinded the Scarlet Speedster.

-_Well, if he thinks this will stop me, let's just see how he likes it._- then, all Flash had to do was create a major sandstorm. "Eat up, Artie, boy!"

"I can't see!" Light whined.

The monster that was rampaging was called the Hornitron, a bee with a giant horn that produced a deadly sound. The ThunderCats promply went to work.

"Bring 'em together, guys!" Keith shouted. All five weapons (sword, bow, axe, daggers, lance) came together to form the ThunderBlaster. **"FIRE!"** All five shouted.

The resulting blast turned the monster into rocks and pebbles, leaving a group of Tengas for them to deal with. Keith soon had one Tenga at his mercy, saying "Don't…move."

Laurie sighed at her brother. "You've been hanging around Batman too long. He's starting to rub off on you."

Chris chopped up Tenga warriors without any mercy. The robotic bird creatures were really mindless drones, so the ThunderCats had no problems whatsoever finishing them off. Before long, however, a Green and purple figure showed up. He went after the Blue ThunderCat with a vengeance, slamming him into walls, not giving him a chance to breathe. This new villain soon had bill at his mercy.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM…**NOW!!!" **the Red ThunderCat demanded, sword at the ready.

"As you wish, but you will regret it!" the metallic creep went after the other ThunderCats. However, he used the sonic descrambler, putting the entire team at his mercy. "I just wanted the Blue ThunderCat, but I guess the entire team is a hell of a lot better! But still, you first!" he bellowed, going after a weakened Blue Tiger.

"HEY! Didn't anyone teach you any manners? With us, it's…WITCHES FIRST!" Prue Halliwell shouted, using her telekinesis to send the green and purple villain into the river.

"Butt out, bitchy witch!" the fiend yelled, aiming one of his gauntlets at Prue, when Piper had a shot.

"I really don't think so!" Piper yelled, using molecular combustion to destroy both the gauntlet and the sonic descrambler. "Party's over!"

"Not quite." He sent a spear towards the yellow ThunderCat.

"TRACY!" the Black ThunderCat shouted.

This caused a change in tactic with the new villain. Jumping in front of the spear, he seemed to try and deflect the spear away from the group. Having done this, he quickly teleported away.

"Who the hell is that?" the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat asked.

"I have no idea. He was wearing Luthor's old armor. He also seemed to want the Blue ThunderCat dead. Any idea why?" Hawkman asked.

"None." Bill frowned.

As Hawkman returned to the fight, Riddler and Cheetah were lambs to the slaughter, as the Hawks finished them off. Hawkwoman slapped, punched, knocked, beat, and trashed the Cheetah every which way but loose, while Hawkman had the Riddler trying a desperate delaying tactic. "What would you consider the worst thing to happen to you?" the fiend asked.

"Going out on a date with your mother?" Hawkman asked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" Riddler charged…and met a Thanagarian fist, then blessed unconsciousness. "Jackass." He sighed.

Tracy and Bill came out of the tracking station. "Nothing's been touched." Tracy smiled.

"But we'd best put 'Operation: Hideaway' into effect. Fortunately, thanks to the bug one of us was able to slip into the Oval Office, Superman's making attack plans now!" Bill told everyone.

And that was Keith needed. "Rangers, Leaguers, all heroes: Priority code: red has been reached. This is not, I repeat, NOT a drill. Get ready for what maybe the ultimate battle! Red ThunderCat out!"

A clarion signal sounded outside the reactor _All inhabitants: please return to the building. Lockdown is in effect. I repeat: Lockdown is in effect_.

_**3 hours before:**_

"As Harley Quinn told you a few days before, I've got no time to waste with a useless, talentless, wannabe like you! Why shouldn't I turn you into a grease spot on the Oval Office walls?" a definitely fed up Superman told him.

"Because I have some information to make it worth your while. How would you like to find the families of all the heroes…including _mine_?" Danny Partridge smiled evilly, thinking to himself –_I told you that you would all regret snubbing me! Now, judgment day is here!_-

**TO BE CONTINUED IN…**

**THE RESISTANCE 3: BIRTH OF A GREEN LANTERN**


	3. Chapter 3 Birth Of A Green Lantern

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 8 chapters. Here's chapter 3…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 3: BIRTH OF A GREEN LANTERN**

**by C.A. TURNER**

_**18 Years ago:**_

"Hi, beautiful." Cpl. Hal Jordan asked the brunette.

"Hi. Would your CO like it if you were caught with a girl like me?" she answered.

"For someone like you…he wouldn't mind. Hal Jordan…and the geek talking to your friend is Dan Aydelott." He said, jerking a thumb towards a fellow Air Force cadet who was trying to make time with a redheaded beauty.

"Not a nice thing to say about your friend."

Five bald loud punks entered the bar just then. One grabbed the brunette, and another snatched the redhead. "Wanna have some real fun before we finish you?" the so called leader shouted to the ladies.

"Leave us alone!" the redhead screamed.

"Why? We're not good enough for you?" the guy shouted.

"From what I see…" a newcomer snarled, walking into the bar "…you creeps aren't good enough for a dog in a dress!" The new guy was a fellow Air Force Cadet, with both attitude and righteous anger for both his cohorts. Brown hair and beard having recently regrown after his initial 2 months, he looked more like a Hell's Angel than someone in the Air Force.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be, their brother?" one of the skinheads snapped.

"Just…call me a concerned citizen. However…you five fruity bitches can call me the man who's gonna kick your asses all over California!" he shouted.

"Ladies, you'd best leave now." Hal told the women, escorting his and Dan's date towards the door, and making sure they were well out of harm's way. Hal didn't know the whole story…and he barely knew who's who, but he did know one thing…he didn't like the odds of what's about to happen next.

One of the skinheads threw a punch towards the newcomer, who blocked it, grabbed the guy's arm, and twisted it almost out of its socket. Then he slammed the skinhead into the wall, threw him into the jukebox, and finally socked him in the jaw, knocking him out.

"Man, I have told Westfall about his temper! He's gonna get himself killed!" Dan shouted.

Another skinhead broke a beer bottle and went towards Cpl. Westfall, but was nailed by Hal, who just beat the guy within an inch of his life.

"I think I'm just gonna…" Dan started, when another skinhead shouted "You two be smart, like your little mama's boy friend here."

THAT did it. Dan hauled off and suckerpunched the guy…then started breaking his right arm.

"!" Damn it! Why did ya do that?" the skinhead shouted.

"Someone had to." The new guy shouted, then started on the 4th one, leaving the 5th for Hal.

Then, the MPs came.

"WESTFALL! I would have expected this from you! And maybe from you, Jordan! But Aydelott, I can't believe you got involved in a brawl with a bunch of narrow minded redneck skinheads! Do you three idiots have any idea how close you came to being put in the stockade?" Col. William Hagerty shouted. The three were in their quarters.

"All due respect…sir…you had no idea what was about to happen. Those women would have wound up killed by those asswipes." Westfall spoke up.

"Still guided by the Police mantra 'To Serve And Protect', Westfall? This is not the Dayton Police Academy! I would love to throw the book at you three screwups, but the General feels that he should deal with you personally! And here he is now! Hopefully…I hope he courtmartials the three of you."

"That will be all…and enough, Hagerty. Dismissed." As the Captain left, General Martin Farrell sighed, and told them "Don't worry. I'll deal with Capt. Asshole."

After the shocked look faded from their faces, the 5 star General continued "I understand why you did it…and personally, I would have done even worse to those redneck bitches…but that has nothing to do with why I called you three here. Anyway…have any of you heard of the 'Phantom' project?"

"Ultrasonic jets that are invisible to radar?" Hal spoke.

"Yes, those. The three of you have been assigned to this project. You three are to be transferred to Roswell, New Mexico for a duration of 9 months."

"Area 51? You're kidding!" Dan gasped.

"No. There will be three civilian sponsors for the Project: Ferris Aircraft; Lockheed Martin; and S.T.A.R. Labs. While you are there, there will be NO, and I mean NO off base activities of ANY kind. Get packing, gentlemen, you leave in three days. Dismissed."

Once out of earshot, both Hal and Westfall gasped "I knew we weren't the only ones. The General called him an asshole."

Dan looked at the new guy. "You were a cop? Why did you leave the force?"

Westfall looked like his dog died. "I killed a guy. He was trying to kill me, but after that, I thought I would be better off as a pilot."

Hal looked at his new friend. "Sorry, Westfall."

"Look, if the three of us are going to be working together, you might as well know my 1st name: Greg. We ARE going to be working together, aren't we?"

"Hell, yeah! Looks like Hagerty pissed in your Cheerios at one time too?" Hal asked.

"Yeah. You know, I would love it if he got rid of the stripes…and we could go at it just once!" Greg frowned, then changed to a smile. "But that's not our problem, anymore. Let's get packed. Roswell awaits."

"You know, we're being called by the ladies here around Edwards 'The Three Musketeeers'" Dan spoke up.

"What were their names, anyway?" Hal asked.

"Actually, there were four…Porthos, Aramos, D'Artagnan, and…I forget. Literature was a hobby of mine." Greg told them, as they left for their quarters.

"It's better than being called Snickers, Milky Way and Butterfinger!" Dan joked. Greg and Hal groaned.

_**2 years later:**_

Hal Jordan was testing a flight simulator at his new base: Ferris Aircraft. His 2 fellow Musketeeers, Dan and Greg, had transferred back to Wright Patterson Air Force Base in Dayton, Ohio, although there were signs that Greg wanted out of the Force…Hal went through those, and knew exactly what Greg was going through.

A green beam hit Hal's simulator, and yanked it off of its base, and sent it flying, and all the while, a voice was speaking to him**: "HAL JORDAN. YOU HAVE BEEN CHOSEN TO SERVE IN THE GREEN LANTERN CORPS. TO SERVE IS A GREAT HONOR. YOU ARE A MAN WHO IS HONEST, AND CAN OVERCOME GREAT FEAR. THE RING MUST BE RECHARGED AT ITS POWER BATTERY EVERY 24 HOURS AND IS POWERED BY YOUR WILL. IT ONLY HAS ONE WEAKNESS: IT HAS NO EFFECT ON THE COLOR YELLOW." **

As the voice spoke, Hal was being transported to a wreckage of an alien spacecraft, and a dying alien, named Abin Sur. "Do you accept this?"

Hal looked at him. "Buddy, if I'm not dreaming…ABSOLUTELY!"

Abin's final words were: "An Earthman. I never thought I would live to see the d…"

_**9 years later:**_

In the past nine years since he assumed the Power Ring, Hal Jordan has faced all sorts of evils as Green Lantern. However, he never dreamed that he would be facing one of his friends who turned to the other side. Superman had gone mad, and was about to try and take over the United States.

"We spread out throughout the city! But be careful, we still don't know what's happened to the JSA! In any case, we can't let him do this! Let's go!" Green Lantern shouts. Summoning the Power Rangers, they spread out in small groups of 9 throughout Angel Grove.

Aquaman is slaying officers left and right, as the faceless robots capture innocent children, snatching them away from their parents. He is snickering about how they should have been doing this all along, when…

"**THAT'S FAR ENOUGH! BACK AWAY FROM THE KIDS…****NOW!****"**

He turned to face Hal Jordan…Green Lantern, along with Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, and the Red, Pink, Black, Yellow, and Blue ThunderCats, ready to rumble. "You don't want to do this!" Hal snapped.

"Oh, but I do! Destroy them!" Aquaman headed straight for GL, but was blocked by the Blue ThunderCat. As WW and 4 of the ThunderCat team helped Black Canary free the kids, Hawkman, GL, and Bill went to work against the robots. "Hurry! Bill's probably going to need help soon!" Keith shouted. The Red ThunderCat was skewering robots with his sword.

"Yeah, tuna breath does have a habit of playing downright dirty…along with cheating." Black Canary added.

"That does not make me feel any better!" Laurie shouted.

Meanwhile, as Green Lantern smashed robots left & right, and Hawkman dealt with a group of stormtroopers, Bill leaped in front of Aquaman, and kicked him in the jaw. "Man, what the hell's wrong with you?" He was answered with a suckerpunch to the gut, and an otherwise knockout blow.

The fight continued, with one landing a punch against the other, when Bill leaped to save a child who was about to be beaten by a robot. Rescuing the little girl, he soon was knocked out of the battle, and Aquaman stood over him, gloating "Looks like tigers aren't so tough after all." He then picked up his trident, about to make the killing blow, when…the sky seemed to darken.

"Now what?" Black Canary snarled.

Aquaman looked around…and heard a motorcycle speeding towards him. Black in color, it stopped, seemingly riderless. The owner, however was there, karate kick successfully aimed at the one time Sea King. He then trashed the remaining robots, freeing the heroes to rescue the children. The new mystery hero shouted "All right, who's next?"

"That would be me." Aquaman snickered. "Be careful what you wish for, boy!"

"Why? You ain't worth my time, turkey!" he said, socking him with a right to the jaw. Aquaman got one good punch in, however. "Still think I'm still not worth your time?"

"Not even close. Not bad, though, that took balls. If your brains and muscle matched your guts…such as they are, you'd be a living terror!"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means…_boy_…that you'd do better not having fish fight your fights!" the new man shouted as he plowed another punch on the villain.

"You will regret that!"

"What, I'm supposed to be afraid of my goldfish, now? My cat will have eaten him by then!" Of course…" he snapped, kicking him in the jaw "…you're probably busy landing dolphins in tuna nets!"

"AAARRRGGH!" Totally losing it, Aquaman charges the man, who then punches and slams him all over the area. The mystery man tells him "Stay away from Col. Sanders, boy. From my view, you're the biggest chicken I've ever seen!"

Humiliated, Aquaman takes off, shouting "…you'll pay for this!"

Deciding best to add insult to injury, the new hero shouts "What's the best tuna…Chicken of the Sea!"

After making sure the children are safe, Wonder Woman smiles "Thanks for your help. You really did a number on the walking $2.98 seafood platter back there."

"Not to seem ungrateful…who are you?" Keith Partridge asked.

"The Shadow ThunderCat."

"Thanks for your help. But, who are you, really?" Laurie asked.

"That will be known when America is free, and Superman and his new pals are stopped. Later." And with that, he takes off.

Green Lantern gets this puzzled look on his face. –_That fighting style…I know it…and that smart mouth…DAMN! That's only one person!_-

Landing at Edwards Air Force Base, GL walks into the locker room, just in time to see the Shadow ThunderCat changing into an old friend…who turns and sees Hal changing out of his outfit.

As one, both men look at each other. "Something you wanna tell me?"

Hal looks at the other Captain. "OK, Shadow, how did you know?"

Capt. Daniel Aydelott smiled at his best friend, and being called his nickname from his cadet days, and said "When you popped the Colonel, I knew I saw that from somewhere. Then, I flashed back to a fight we were in with some Navy idiots, and it clicked. OK, Highball, your turn. How did you know about me?"

Hal snickered, thinking back to how he got that nickname. "Your fighting style…and your mouth, wise ass as ever. Only one person could get under anyone's skin with a mouth like that, especially with…_what's the best tuna_…."

"…_Chicken of the Sea_!" both finish and burst out laughing

"How's this for weird. We both get into the Air Force, and we both become superheroes. How did you get that ring?" Dan asks, and Hal tells him all about Abin Sur…the spaceship crash, the Justice League…everything.

"Your turn, now give. How did you…"

Dan frowns. "It was weird. I had just come from testing the new Stealth Phantom 900, when this man in a black trench coat with a wide brim hat that covers the top half of his face looks at me and says 'Daniel Aydelott. America will soon need you. The Justice League will soon need you. The ThunderCats will need you. You are part of the hope for the world.'

I'm completely stunned, I can't think of anything else to say at that point, except "What do I do first?' This man gives me this cavalry saber, and tells me 'Wield the saber. The power shall flow into you, and tell you what to do.' I do and it does. Weird." Dan then finishes his story as Hal adds 'That was the Phantom Stranger. Usually he doesn't get directly involved in anything unless you have something to do with the outcome of our battle with evil. This must be big. BTW, when are you going to tell the other ThunderCats?"

"Pal, that may be sooner than you think. Getting off our new business, you still chasing blondes, brunettes, and all else female?"

"But of course. That comment is ironic coming from someone who once declared 'Better dead that married.'" Hal snickered.

"Let's just say I'm seriously rethinking that now. There is someone, and she keeps me…well gentlemen don't kiss and tell, now, do they?" Dan smiled.

"Gentleman? YOU?" Hal fell to the floor, doubled over with laughter. Dan snickered, mock snarling "That's it, Highball, I'm kicking your ass!" as an impromptu wrestling match erupts.

Wonder Woman walks in then, in her new guise as Diana Prince, along with a bearded captain. "Are we interrupting something?"

"It's like I was telling you, Diana. In the case of the three of us, most of our friendships have started with fists being thrown…usually in their direction." The newcomer tells her.

Hal and Dan looked over and shouted "WESTFALL! You ugly sky jockey! When did you transfer here from Dayton?"

"2 days ago. I still see you 2 can't agree about anything without a peacekeeper." Greg then turns to Diana. "How did you come to know these 2 turkeys?"

"We've worked together…at least Hal and I have. Who's the new guy? He's cute!"

Greg gets this look on his face. "Oh, really?"

Dan then looks at their visitor. "I think I'm in love." he said dreamily, to which Diana frowned. "Down, Spot. I came to invite Hal out for lunch. Wanna come?"

"Of course." Hal smiled.

Greg quickly added "One more thing, Highball: Diana is NOT on the menu."

Three days later, Greg was still at Edwards Air Force base, looking over the jets, so intently that he didn't notice a streak of green come towards him. It gently hit him on the forehead, then clinking onto the runway.

"OWWW! What the…" Greg then noticed the GL ring on the asphault. Picking it up, he thought –_This must be Guy Gardner's ring. Why did he send it here?_-

At the same time, Batman left for the Batcave, soon noticing a black motorcycle that almost easily matched the Batmobile in both stealth and speed. At first, thinking it was Nightwing, Batman pulled up alongside. From what Green Lantern and the Red ThunderCat told him, this was the Shadow ThunderCat who helped them with saving those kids. "Follow me." The Dark Knight shouted.

"Why?"

"Because you need to know what I have to tell you."

With that, the 2 disappeared into a rock face…into the Batcave. "Really taking this 'Creature Of The Night' theme literally, aren't you?" the Shadow ThunderCat asked.

"Capt. Aydelott…" Batman began.

"How in the hell did you find out…"

"Phantom Stranger. So far, only myself and Hal know. It would be a good idea if you told the other ThunderCats, however. That's not why I brought you here. You are going to need some weapons in your fight. The other ThunderCats have the advantage of weapons and Zords. I can't provide you with a Zord, however, I can give you this." Batman said, as he gave Dan a powerful Katana sabre.

"A katana sabre, Mr. Wayne?" Dan wondered. Now, it was Batman's turn to gasp. "How in the world…"

"Voice patterns, along with body language. I've seen Bruce Wayne do the same moves you do. As for the voice, it's real easy to raise your voice slightly 2 octaves as Bruce…then bring it back down for Batman. Now, about this weapon…"

"I was hoping we wouldn't need to use this. However, given Superman's rather tenuous mental state, we may have no other choice. We may have to take him out."

"And…you're preparing me for that possibility." Dan finished.

"Exactly. You also have communicators for both the JLA and the ThunderCats. If you need help, these should call us to help. Be careful." With that, the shadow ThunderCat left through a teleporter in the cave. –_Hal's right. He'd make a good Green Lantern. Fearless. I couldn't even make him nervous._- he thought to himself.

Three hours later, Greg calls Hal and Dan. "Hey, wanna got out for a few beers or something? I really need to talk."

Later that night, Hal, Greg and Dan went to a local bar, to catch up on old times. "Spill it. What's up?" Greg asked, still hiding the GL ring in his pocket.

"Spill what?" Dan asked innocently.

"Come on, guys. Hal, I know you're Green Lantern…and Dan is the Shadow ThunderCat."

Dan started to deny this, but Hal sighed and asked "How long have you known?"

"Since you popped that jackass captain, who had it coming, by the way, and then GL gave someone the same pop in the puss. And as for you…" he said, turning towards Dan "…who else would use a line like 'Chicken Of The Sea' as an insult…and have it sting like that? Anyway, I need your advice." Greg then pulled out the ring and placed it in front of them. "It popped me in the forehead at Edwards today. Why did it come to me?"

"We were wondering where Guy's ring went to. Anyway, the ring chose you. I'll show you how to use it, but 1st …summon the power battery." Hal told him.

"Power Battery?"

"It's shaped like an old fashioned train lantern, green in color." Hal then showed a holographic image of the battery. "Just concentrate on the image."

Greg did this…and the battery appeared before him. "I think we better do this outside."

Shortly, Hal then said, "Place your ring against the face of the battery…and repeat after me…"

"_In brightest day, in blackest night,_

_No evil shall escape my sight,_

_Let those who worship evil's might,_

_Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!"_

Soon, the ring was glowing brightly…and soon enveloped Greg. When the glow faded, he was wearing a red t shirt with a Lantern emblem on the front, black denim jeans with a green stripe down the outside legs, white Nikes with green trim, a black jacket with a lantern emblem on the back, and a reflective green visor.

"Showoff." Dan smirked.

"We start training tomorrow…and I think you'd best tell Diana about this." Hal told him.

"Won't that put her in danger?" Greg asked.

"Trust me, tell her, the sooner, the better." Hal said. He then thought –_If Diana wants to tell him, that's her decision, not mine_.-

The next day, Isis and the Titans, along with the Zeo Rangers, were planting corn, potatoes, rice, and beans. Hal and Greg arrived. "Need a hand, pretty lady?" Green Lantern asked.

"All we can get. Who's the newbie Lantern?" she asked.

"Greg Westfall. Where do we start?"

Hal looked at his protégé and told him "We start by finding any fresh water in the area, and creating a well for it. This is the perfect chance to try out your ring for the 1st time. Let's see how you do."

Greg concentrated…and holographic images of Isis, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Hawkwoman, and Madonna…all in very skimpy bikinis appeared. Hal grinned, but Isis gave him this look and said "Canary will kill you if she saw…" then saw herself.

"**I'LL KILL HIM!"**

Hal smoothed the situation. "Greg…"

"Oooooops…sorry, but…I'm a guy. Shoot me."

"Don't tempt me!" Isis snapped as Greg quickly redeemed himself by finding not one…but 2 underground sources of fresh water. Using his willpower, he created wells to safely get the water to the surface. "Are we ok, now?"

Isis smiled. "Yeah. Sorry about freaking out. Just don't do that again."

Troia, Flash, Starfire, and Kyle came over. "New Lantern?" Kyle asked.

Hal started to speak when a message came over their comm. Units. _Martian Manhunter speaking. There's something brewing at Superman's indoctrination center. The Rangers and the ThunderCats are going to need help. The Hawks and I are on our way, but we need more firepower. Out_

"We'll have to come back later. Let's go, Greg! Canary, we need you! We'll be back as soon as we can!" Hal shouted.

That evening, Greg went to visit Diana, extremely nervous. The door opened, and Diana looked at him. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?"

Greg smiled nervously. "Diana. You've heard of the Green Lanterns, have you? Well…" He then took the ring out of his pocket and put it on, changing into his uniform in the process.

Diana looked at him and sighed. "On that note, I've got something to tell you." She then spun around, changing into Wonder Woman.

Greg only spoke 2 words: **"HOLY SHIT!"**

Diana sighed. "Wow. He took it better than I thought."

_**The following day:**_

Greg walks into Hal's apartment building goes up to 426, and knocks on the door until Hal opens it. "What's going on?"

"How long have you known that Diana is Wonder Woman?" Greg shouts.

"Ever since she took the name 'Diana Prince. Greg, it had to be her choice to tell you, not mine." Hal tried to explain.

Greg seemed to understand, but continued "Still, finding out like this…man, I almost passed out when she told me! I mean, how would you feel if you just learned that your girlfriend is not only the hottest woman on the planet…she's also the most powerful?"

Hal tried to imagine that, and told him "I couldn't tell you, I've never been in that situation. Besides, _you're _a Green Lantern. How did she react when you told her about _that_."

"She took it a lot better that when she told me her news. Man, I still can't believe this! I mean: Where do we go from here?!?"

Hal smiled at his best friend. "You still love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, but…"

"So, what difference does it make? The thing is: You love her, be there for her."

"Man, you're right. Thanks, Hal. Any news on Superman?"

"No, and it's driving me crazy. Any word on what the support team is doing?"

"Yeah. Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina, along with Julie, are going to try to get into the White House as interns and staff. Jill seems to have a mad on, and I found out why: Aquaman, Faust, and some other villains gang raped her. Jill is bound and determined that they won't get away with that. I know how they feel. If it were my sister, I'd want them to pay too."

An alarm went off just then. _Guys, we've got trouble. Sinestro's about to attack the satellite, and some of the other villains are heading for our Wyoming tracking system. Greg, Hal needs you to help fight Sinestro, while the others take on Cheetah, Dr. Light, and…Aquaman. Be careful_

Greg had joined Hal in front of the JLA satellite, where Sinestro was about to try and break in. "Greg, listen very carefully. Sinestro is going to try and intimidate you, because his own will power is very weak. Don't give him the chance." Greg gave a sly wink and flew towards the fiend.

"Come on, boy, take me on! You aren't up to it!" That got Sinestro a punch in the jaw, followed by a major beat down.

"Nice try, lobster face. No wonder you couldn't rule your home. Of course, I have a question for you."

"Yes, alley rat?"

Greg smiled and asked innocently "Does it really piss you off that Hal Jordan likes Star Sapphire better?"

"WHAT?!?"

Greg continued "He'll never love you! You can mess with his sector all you want…he still won't take you out on a date! Now, you can either go home, and watch your gay porn...or go to Atlantis and fool around with the 1.99 walking seafood platter called Aquaman…a/k/a your girlfriend."

THAT did it. Sinestro flew at Greg, infuriated. It just got his ass kicked. Hal was laughing like crazy as Greg took the yellow ring, and encased Sinestro in a green cocoon. "The Guardians want to see you, hot lips. Probably think you need to be made more masculine."

"You will regret that, stripling!" Sinestro then created a yellow suit of armor, complete with jousting lance, and a horse.

Greg sighed. "If that's the way you want it, but personally, I'd find the time to join the MODERN world!" Greg created a green lance, shield, and horse. "Let's dance, lobster face!"

Sinestro got a lucky shot in the chest, but Greg remained on his horse. It would be the only score he would receive. "Ok, dumbass, my turn!"

Within three charges, Greg dethroned Sinestro from his horse, destroying his armor the 1st time. Greg then turned his lance into a sword, charged the villain once more, and gave him a rather nasty gash.

"Sorry, you're not man enough to fight me. Maybe you can fight Aquaman…oooops! Sorry! He's your lover now, is he? I mean…you two do make the _perfect_ couple!" Greg snickered, as Hal doubled over with laughter.

Sinestro shot towards earth, shouting as he left: "NEXT TIME, YOU"RE MINE, SMARTASS!"

Greg snickered "Promises, promises."

Between peals of tear-filled laughs, Hal tried to be serious. "Greg, you really shouldn't abuse Sinestro like that."

"I know, Hal, but he's just a god damn easy mark! Who wouldn't trash him like that?" Greg smiled.

Hal quickly explained "Because, next time, he won't let you humiliate him that way."

"Then, I'll find another way to get under his skin." Greg announced confidently.

_**That night:**_

Greg flew to Diana's apartment, and knocked on the door. "Come in." she said, almost seductively.

Greg walked into the candle lit room, and saw…

…Diana in a see through version of her outfit. "I mean, with the way our next battle might turn out, you never know, do you?"

"Lady, do you have any idea how much I love you…even without what you're wearing now?"

"Yeah. Still, it's nice to hear." She turned on the stereo, and a Madonna song began to play. Passion took over for the pair, as the song started…

_Swaying room as the music starts  
Strangers making the most of the dark  
Two by two their bodies become one _

_I see you through the smoky air  
Can't you feel the weight of my stare  
You're so close but still a world away  
What I'm dying to say, is that _

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you _

_Trying hard to control my heart  
I walk over to where you are  
Eye to eye we need no words at all _

_Slowly now we begin to move  
Every breath I'm deeper into you  
Soon we two are standing still in time  
If you read my mind, you'll see_

_I'm crazy for you  
Touch me once and you'll know it's true  
I never wanted anyone like this  
It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss  
I'm crazy for you, crazy for you _

Greg got lost in Diana's eyes and her voice. Diana felt like she never wanted the night to end. Nothing else needed to be said as the song continued:

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

_It's all brand new, I'm crazy for you  
And you know it's true  
I'm crazy, crazy for you_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN…**

**THE RESISTANCE 4: **

**OF WITCHES AND ANGELS**


	4. Chapter 4 Of Witches And Angels

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 6 chapters. Here's chapter 4…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 4: OF WITCHES AND ANGELS**

**By C.A. TURNER**

Barely 9 months ago, Phoebe Halliwell had no idea how her life would change so tragically. After killing corrupt president Lex Luthor, Superman, once the world's greatest exponent of justice, had taken over, and was about to impose his will on the country. The rest of Earth's superheroes had gathered together to stop him, and had taken precautions by gathering the World's most prominent magicians, sorcerers, and withces, ready to stop him if need be. Phoebe, and her sisters, Prue and Piper, as the Charmed Ones, were part of the magical squadron. At that moment, she was reacting to news she had just received.

"Cole, I really can't believe this! This is why Superman's rounding up children?" Phoebe asked. D.A. Cole Turner, formerly the demon Belthazzaar, got together with the youngest member of the Power of Three. He too was shocked…and disgusted. "Even at my worst I didn't abuse kids like this! What the hell's going on with him?"

Piper raced into the kitchen along with her husband, Leo. "Get in here, quick! You've got to see this!"

Everyone raced in to see Prue staring at the television, stunned. "You're not going to believe this!

Superman is at the UN! He wants the nations of the world to dismantle their nuclear weapons and abandon all nuclear power…and says if they don't…he will!"

Piper sighs "That's it. One way or another, this has got to end. No nation's gonna stand for this!"

"Just one thing. How do you stop Superman?" Phoebe asks.

"We have to find a way…soon. If he isn't stopped…" Piper was interrupted by the buzzer installed on her watch…courtesy of the Batman. "What's up, besides the obvious?" Phoebe asked.

"You saw on the news. He's losing it. Brainwashing children, forcing the nations to bend to his will. Who knows what else he may do. Have Leo orb you to these co-ordinates. Batman out."

"Brief and to the point, as always." Prue sighed.

"Is he always like that?" Cole wondered.

"He can be more blunt, believe us. Let's roll." Prue told him.

Just up the coast, in Los Angeles, Sabrina Duncan was talking to partners Jill Munroe and Kelly Garrett about what was going on in Washington. "So much for resigning and remarrying. If he's getting as bad as Charlie thinks he's getting, LA's gonna need all the help it can get."

"Kris thinks that maybe Superman can still be reasoned with. I heard that both Batman and Wonder Woman are going to try to talk to him." Lion-maned Jill spoke.

"The other 2/3 of the Trinity. But, what if they fail?" Kelly asked.

"I don't even want to think about it." Sabrina told them.

The topic of conversation, Jill's sister, Kris, was at her Venice Beach home in California, when she heard something outside. "Who's there?" she demanded.

Hearing nothing, she pulled out her revolver and walked carefully outside. Finding nothing, she walked back into her house…and was grabbed by a vise-like grip.

At Halliwell manor, Dr. Fate examined Phoebe carefully. A bronze glow was around her, as the Lord of Order told the Charmed Ones "Faust is trying to destroy the Power Of Three by taking your powers. I am too late for Phoebe…but I can still save your abilities. Take my hands…"

As one, Prue, Piper, and Dr. Fate took on a golden hue. The bronze aura tried to attack them, but was destroyed. "What was that all about?" Piper sighed.

"I don't know, but, if he does have Phoebe's powers, we're down to the Power Of Two unless we can get them back." Prue frowned.

"WAIT! There is another! You have a half sister, and she is a Whitelighter. She is unaware of her heritage, but she can help complete the Power of Three!"

"Who is she?" Prue and Piper asked quickly.

"Paige Matthews. We must find her before Faust does!" Just as they began to teleport, Phoebe shouted "Wait!"

However, they had left before she could tell them "I saw a flash. Cole. He's in danger!"

At this point, Dr Fate and the 2 Charmed Ones arrived at a Human resources centre, looking for one young woman in particular. They came upon a young woman who could have been their younger sister. "Paige Matthews?" Prue asked.

"That's me. How can I help you?"

"Um, this is weird, but, I'm Piper Halliwell, and this is my sister, Prue, and…you're our sister."

Paige took a second to let this sink in. "I have 2 sisters…"

"Three, actually. There's another sister, Phoebe." Prue added.

"And exactly just what does Dr. Fate have to do with this?"

"It is best that you come with us. It is not safe for you to be here at this time."

Paige sighed. "I know better than to argue with a superhero. Let's go."

At that moment, at the indoctrination centre, things were happening at a dizzying speed. Felix Faust, who was responsible, along with the Wizard, for Superman's new protection against magic, had discovered that Cole had sabotaged the process, so that the kids were against the heroes while there, but 45 minutes after leaving, they were now free to think for themselves, and reject the process. Furious, Faust, and a group of robots, stormtroopers, and d-level villains attacked the facility.

"What do you want with me?" Kris asked.

Superman and Aquaman sneered "Nothing much…just a little fun. That's all."

Kris tried to run…but was caught by the Man of Steel…who promptly tore off her clothes and threw her on the couch…but not before she activated a hidden signal device.

"Jason! I'm getting a emergency signal from Kris, Jill's sister. She needs help now! I've already got in touch with Jill, Kelly and Sabrina, but you're closest, hurry!" Isis shouted over the comm...

"Hang on, Jase, I'll get you there!" Flash shouted. In seconds, they were there, along with the Angels, and Kyle Rayner. Kyle burst down the door, and Jill was the 1st one inside. "KRIS!" the Angel shouted.

Jason found her, clothes torn off, her living room in shambles. He held Kris, asking "My god, who did this?"

The name was no surprise to anyone. "Aquaman, and…" she almost broke down right then, crying "Why?" over and over.

Jill raced to her sister. "Kris, was anyone else here?"

The 2nd name she spoke made their blood run cold. "Superman."

Batman had arrived, and looked at Jill. He could tell; the Bat had entered her. Her next words confirmed this; "This means he's gone too far over the edge. That bastard must be stopped…at all costs!"

Batman looked at her sadly. –_I understand why she wants him dead…but it sounds like she wants to do the deed herself._-

Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter, Flash, Nightwing, the ThunderCats, and the Morphin Power Rangers led an all out assault against the villain team, soon joined by Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Greg Westfall. Although Phoebe Halliwell's powers were gone, she could still create potions and cast spells against the forces of evil.

Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, along with Keith Partridge, both took charge, shouting "Try not to harm any innocents, other than that…it's WAR!"

Laurie Partridge, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Chris Partridge, Trini Kwan, Tracy Partridge, Tommy Oliver, Billy Cranston, Bill Engvall, and Samantha Dean led the children out of the building to a safe location, then joined the other heroes in the fight, which was getting more deadly by the minute. Dan, the Shadow ThunderCat, joined them, using his escrima sticks to nail several stormtroopers.

Phoebe landed in front of the main device, and threw a vial of purple liquid into the formula, permanently ending the effectiveness of the conversion. Faust saw this, and declared "I should have taken more than just your powers! You'll pay for this, witch!"

However, just as he was about to hurl a deadly blast of evil energy at the former witch, Cole threw himself in front of her, reversing the flow of energy, sending it back to it's source. Faust was barely able to throw up a protection shield. "TRAITOR!" You just wait until HE finds out!"

"He has! No one deceives ME!" Superman had arrived, and shot a blast of heat vision towards Phoebe. Cole jumped in front of her, and started to aim a fireball at him, but wasn't fast enough. The heat blast nearly cut him in two.

"**COLE!"** Phoebe screamed, and ran towards her fallen love. Hal and Greg quickly got together and concentrated on kryptonite sources on Earth, summoning a rather large block. The substance, which could still kill him, caused great pain, forcing a retreat. "Mark my words, this isn't over!"

As Phoebe sobbed over Cole, Hal, Greg, Keith, Jason, and Hawkman tried to track the one time Man Of Steel. "He got away. DAMN!" Jason snapped.

Trini sighed, and looked at Phoebe. "I think someone had better stay with Phoebe awhile. She's going to need all her friends and family after this." While the former Charmed one continued to cry.

Kelly Garrett looked out over the calm LA beachfront area. There was a storm brewing, and not weather wise. Jill was infuriated, and understandably so; a once great hero had participated in an unspeakable, unforgivable act, drawing the ire of one of her partners and closest friends. Both Jill and Kris would need her help, along with Sabrina and Julie.

Kelly was soon aware of a presence behind her. Whirling around, revolver at the ready, she shouted "FREEZE!"

"I assure you, that won't be necessary, Ms. Garrett. We need your help. We must stop Superman." Wonder Woman told her.

"What is with him, anyway? Why has he gone off the deep end like this?" Kelly asked the Avenging Amazon Princess."

"It has to do with doing away with Lex Luthor 2 months ago, and that sent him off the deep end. Can you and your associates meet me at your office tomorrow afternoon?"

"Today, if possible." Kelly replied.

On the subject of the Angels, four of them were in Washington, DC, at the White House. Since Superman had never met them, they could join the staff of reporters without disguises. Charlie had arranged it so Jill, Kelly, and Sabrina were certified with the press, and Julie was an intern.

Jill, however, was fuming. "When do we nail these bastards?"

Kelly tried to calm her down, whispering "Jill, that's why we're here, to make sure they pay for raping Kris by getting information to Batman and the others.

"I still need to do something. I can still see the terror in Kris' eyes after Aquaman tried to rape her. Thank God Black Canary taught her that throw. God, I wish I had that bastard of the sea right now!"

Sabrina took over. "All that would do is probably get you killed. We can best help Kris by what we're doing right now. Let Batman and the others take care of putting him away."

Jill frowned. "OK, but just in case, stay close to me, alright?"

Back at the Manor, Prue and Piper are giving Paige a crash course in how to use her powers. Paige is more than shocked when she orbs a candle from the mantelpiece to her hand.

"This settles it, I am now certifiably crazy!" Prue tries to calm her down, saying "Believe me, I had the same feeling when I discovered my powers. You do get used to it."

"And you do live a normal life, somehow. Even though it doesn't seem like it." Piper added.

Paige then dared to ask "Can you tell me about my parents? My _real_ parents."

"All we know about your father was that he was a Whitelighter. We can tell you about your…our mother." Piper smiled.

Prue began "Her name was Patricia Halliwell. She was a witch, along with her mother, our grandmother, Penny. Both fought demons, and we seem to have inherited the family business."

Piper smiled "Our family line started with Melinda Warren. And since then, the powers in the family have grown until today."

Phoebe came in just then. "Phoebe, this is Paige Matthews. Paige, this is…until we met you, the baby sister of the family, Phoebe." Piper spoke.

"Hi. I heard about Cole. I'm sorry for your loss. Anything I can do?"

Phoebe finally broke down completely and sobbed in Paige's arms.

At the White House, however, that was not the case. Felix Faust was dancing, and singing a song that would have pissed Phoebe off completely:

_Ding, Dong, the demon's dead_

_The goody, goody, goody demon, _

_Ding dong, the double-crossing demon's dead!_

Sinestro strolled in just then, along with Captain Cold. "You idiot! Do you have any idea what you have just done?!? You may have put a bullseye on that pointed head of yours!" Sinestro snapped.

Faust continued his song, then spoke "So, what? They can't do anything to us! Let 'em try!"

Captain Cold put his 2 cents in, saying "Look: Dr. Fate is a Lord Of Order, Isis is an Egyptian Goddess of Nature, and the Charmed Ones are pretty powerful themselves! If they combine forces, your ass is grass!"

"And your point is? Look, their kind is too enamored with fair trials and fair play. Big deal!"

Cold continued "My point is: You offed one of their own! That is not going to be their main goal. _JUSTICE for their friend_ is going to be their focus! If I were you, I'd best be making plans to leave this planet!"

Faust then sneered. "If anything, I can handle them. And if not, well, I always have an escape plan up my sleeve."

**TO BE CONTINUED IN…**

**THE RESISTANCE 5: **

**THE UNITED ALLIANCE**


	5. Chapter 5 The United Alliance

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 6 chapters. Here's chapter 5…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 5: THE UNITED ALLIANCE**

**By C.A. TURNER**

_**9 months ago… **_

Nancy Drew had just returned home from solving a case that she had called 'The Haunted Bridge', and was by herself in the pleasant 2 story house in her hometown of River Heights, Massachusetts, when she was approached by a bat shaped shadow. "Miss Drew, We need your help." The shadow spoke.

Unfazed, the 22 year old brunette spoke up. "The Batman, I assume?"

"Yes. I feel that I must talk with you. Your help will soon be needed. I'm sure that you have heard about Superman. You must gather together some of the best detectives. I will help you in this. The Lightstar Rangers will also help you out in this."

"Is he really getting that bad?" Nancy asked.

"I'm afraid so. We may have to take every precaution…and prepare for the worst. Wonder Woman and I have tried to talk to him…but it seems that he will not listen to any of us." Batman said sadly.

"I'll do it. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, in Bayport. I have heard that you have worked with these two before." Batman told her.

_**The next morning, in Bayport, Maine:**_

Nancy drove her blue corvette towards a two story classic Brownstone in Bayport. Once there, she exited the car, went to the door, and rang the bell. A young 21 year old answered "Nancy, what are you doing here?"

"Joe, good to see you, too. Is your brother here? This involves both of you." Nancy told him

"Right here. A light brunet haired, 22 year old answered behind him. "Would this have anything to do with a certain Bat visiting you last night?"

"How did you…"

"One of his partners got in touch with us an hour ago. Gave both Joe and me signal devices. Any idea why they need our help?" Frank Hardy asked.

"I guess we'll find out later. He gave me an address in New York; One Police Plaza. It seems that we should go here." Nancy told them.

_**London, England:**_

"Steed! I've just heard about Miss King! Is it true about…" a leather clad beauty with long dark brown hair asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We have a visitor to confirm this." An English Gentleman answered her. "Black Canary, I believe?" John Steed asked the blonde visitor.

"Yes. Steed, Mrs. Peel, we need your assistance to stop them. How soon can you be in the United States?" Black Canary asked.

"As soon as possible. It looks like Tara King's death is tied in to Superman's destruction of an instillation of a depository of British funds. We'll pack and head for the airport. Teleportation leaves us both rather ill." Emma Peel told her.

_**Los Angeles, California:**_

"Kelly, Jill, Julie, we have both a message from Charlie…and a visitor." Cultured Sabrina Duncan told her partners. She, Jill Munroe, and Kelly Garrett were commonly known as Charlie's Angels, working for Charles Townsend as private investigators. Julie Rogers and Kris Munroe were being primed to replace Sabrina, who was going to marry, and Jill, who was going to Race in LeMans.

The four women walked into the large reception room, where they met Wonder Woman. "Jill, I am sorry about your sister. It looks like Superman is beyond talking to. Is there anything I can do to…"

"Nothing…just let me nail the son of a bitch to the wall!" Jill snarled.

"I think we're going to get that chance. Charlie says that's why Wonder Woman's here." Kelly answered.

"We would like for you to go to One Police Plaza in New York. We are gathering some allies to get information on Superman's new organization."

"When do we get the bastard?" Julie finished, the other Angels agreeing with her.

_**New York City, One Police Plaza: **_

Detective Alexandra Eames walked into her captain's office where her partner, Detective Robert Goren, was waiting her…along with Green Lantern. "We need your help. Your Captain says you 2 are the best."

"What does the Justice League need with our help?" Goren asked.

"Information. We need you to join forces with a group of Detectives. We're sending them here." Hal told them

"How soon should we expect them?" Eames asked for her partner.

"In a couple of days. I've also heard about 2 other detectives, Mike Logan and Carolyn Barek?"

"A little busy right now."

_**Three days later:**_

_*Miss Drew. Is the support team there?*_

"Yes, Batman. We're starting the meeting now. I assume that precautions are being taken to protect the loved ones of everyone involved?"

_*Of course, including what we talked about. Are you sure…*_

"Yes. Isis gave us teleporter controls and the coordinates for the pyramids. We're so far underground Superman wouldn't even think to try and find us here. Meeting about to begin. Nancy Drew out."

Ever since she started her career as a detective, Nancy Drew never expected to be working with the Justice League of America. Now she, along with the following: Frank and Joe Hardy, N.Y.P.D Detectives Robert Goren and Alexandra Eames, John Steed and Emma Peel, Sabrina Duncan, Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, and Julie Rogers were part of the Resistance support team. They provided information, did undercover legwork, and were a semi advance force for the heroes.

For Jill, Kelly, Sabrina, and Julie, and Steed and Mrs. Peel, there were personal reasons for their involvement as well. Kris Munroe, Jill's sister, was raped by Superman, Aquaman and Dr. Light. Jill still sees the horrified look of terror on her baby sister's face, and vowing to make them pay. Kelly, Sabrina, and Julie calmed her down, and didn't leave Kris' side.

Steed and Mrs. Peel were avenging the death of a colleague. Tara King, Emma's successor, was investigating an explosion in Hampstead, when a 2nd explosion occurred in the very building she was in. She was dead on the scene.

"Kelly has established disguises and covers for the 4 of us as interns in the White House. They should allow us quick and immediate access to Superman's files on all the villains he's recruited." Julie told the assembled group.

"Eames and myself, we've been checking out some disappearing funds from various New York bouroughs, all leading towards Washington." Goren told everyone.

"There seem to be some other bizarre dealings in London. Mrs. Peel and myself are checking those out as well. Odds are it has nothing to do with your Superman going off the deep end, but…better safe than sorry." Steed added.

Nancy looked over towards the Hardys. "Frank, Joe?"

Joe Hardy told her "Batman contacted us and told us to get our family ready in case he decides to strike. Dad's already getting things together."

"Kelly and me, we're going with Sabrina to Washington tomorrow to get our cover started. Julie's going to stay with Kris and make sure she's ok before she joins us." Jill spoke up then.

"I'll get in touch with Batman and let him know what's up. Flash contacted me and told me that Mirror Master is our spy in Superman's corps. Hopefully, he's not setting us up for a fall." Nancy then finished the meeting.

The same day, the families were all moved into the vacant nuclear reactor. Shirley tried to comfort an inconsolable Phoebe Halliwell. Lois looked around and saw the families of various heroes. -How long could they stay here undetected?- she thought to herself.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN…**

**THE RESISTANCE 6: **

**THE GREAT POWER RANGERS WAR**


	6. Chapter 6 The Great Power Rangers Wars

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 9 chapters. Special Thanks to Jason Adams for writing the main battle scene. BTW, read his MMPR/JL series, you'll love his take on my MMPR/JLA stories. Here's chapter 6…But first…a little lesson about the source of the various teams of Rangers' Powers_

_**Eight-Sided Rainbow: An Overview of the Morphin Grid**_

One of the fundamental forces in our universe is The Power, and the purest expression of the Power, at least on our plane of existence, is the Morphin Grid. The Grid derives its name from the multi-leveled nature of its energies, best visualized as a three-dimensional grid structure. A particular power connection can be imagined as a point plotted on a set of three axes, much as three numbers are required for coordinate navigation in space. In the case of the Grid, these three axes are shade, color, and level.

Shade is perhaps the least complicated of the defining characteristics. The Shade of the Grid that a person draws from is an indicator of general morality, alignment in terms of good and evil. Wielders who draw from the Light tend to be what most consider "good;" noble, unselfish, compassionate, honorable-- or at least hold these up as an ideal to shoot for. Should a holder betray these virtues completely, he or she will find that the connection has disappeared. Dark, on the other hand, is the "evil" side, dedicated to the principles of greed, cruelty, selfishness, and dishonor. Here too, should the wielder have a change of heart, the power will become unavailable.

The third Shade is the Shadow, and it is considered a great mystery. The balance point between Light and Dark, followers of this path are bound only to the codes they hold in their own hearts. As a result, this power can not be lost in a change of allegiance, because a Shadow's loyalty is always within him or her. Though most can be described as honorable, it is a personal honor, and not necessarily that defined by the light.

While Shade describes morality, Level relates to method of operation. Like Shade, Level is divided into three sectors, Dino (Body,) Thunder (Mind,) and Ninja (Spirit.) Each of these levels has a different way of tackling a problem. Dino types are physical, usually preferring to bull through a problem with a minimum of fuss. Once started on a course of action, they find it hard to turn aside or change tacks. Strong and stalwart, they nevertheless possess all the subtlety of a chainsaw.

Thunder is the level of the Mind. These types prefer to use their wits to get through a crisis. Usually lighter-hearted than either of their counterparts, Thunder types will throw themselves into action, reinventing their ideas on the fly, if need be. Patience is not one of their strong suits, nor is persistence. Thunders would rather find the easiest, quickest way of resolving a problem, rather than waiting for a solution to present itself, or keeping at a seemingly unsuccessful tactic.

Last is Ninja, the level of the soul. Calm and patient, Ninja types would prefer to let a situation play itself out until a solution becomes apparent. While they possess more finesse and patience than the other types, they are not suited to quick action or hasty changes in tactics. Quieter than the other two divisions, they sometimes have a tendency to brood.

The most famous of the Grid's defining factors, of course, is color. After all, with eight divisions instead of three, it's much easier to use as a means of distinguishing Rangers. Color is a far more complicated type of classification than the other two, dealing as it does with the inborn personality traits of the holder. To even begin to understand the concept requires an in-depth examination of what each color represents.

The colors can be visualized along a three-dimensional plot of their own, as well. This often helps lessen the confusion of the varying qualities. The axes of the plot are: dominant/recessive (D/R), masculine/feminine (M/F), and positive/negative(P/N). In this case, negative doesn't mean bad or evil, simply receiving, quiet, much like the Chinese concepts of yin and yang. Dominant/recessive refers to whether a color is usually in the spotlight, or in the background providing support.

_**RED: DPM  
Archetype: The Commander  
Dino Animal: Tyrannosaurus  
Thunder Animal: Serpentine Dragon  
Ninja Animal: Ape **_

Despite the name, Reds do not necessarily make for the best leaders of a team. As battle commanders, they are unmatched, since they tend to take charge in chaotic situations and they have a gift for issuing orders that people will obey. Left to chance, a Red will often emerge as the leader of a group by a sort of subconscious consensus. However, Reds tend to be autocratic, with little patience for any type of insubordination. This is less because of a desire for power than simply a very strong respect for the chain of command. Also, Dino and Thunder Reds rarely have the ability to inspire the troops the way a leader must. Ninja Reds tend to be far more successful at this. For the most part, however, Reds are better at leading secondary teams. They are often excellent strategists and marvelous in combat. Their greatest flaw is more than likely their tempers. Red anger burns hot and fast, and can easily run away with a person.

_**Notable Reds:**_ Jason Lee Scott (Dino,) Rocky De Santos (Thunder, Zeo 3, Blue,) Roy Harper/Aresnal (Ninja,) Joe Hardy (Dino,) Ryan Steele (Thunder,) Andros (Ninja,) TJ Carter (Dino, Lightstar Blue,) Hawkwoman/ Shayera Thal (Thunder,) Carter Grayson (Ninja,) Conner McKnight (Dino,) Jill Munroe (Thunder,) Cole Evans (Ninja,) Firestorm/ Ronnie Raymond-Martin Stein (Dino,) Keith Partridge (Thunder,) Xena (Ninja,) Nick Russell(Dino,) Mack Hartford (Thunder,) Cyborg/ Victor Stone (Ninja,) Casey Rhodes(Thunder)

_**GREEN: DNM  
Archetype: The Paladin  
Dino Animal: Western Dragon  
Thunder Animal: Basilisk  
Ninja Animal: Panther **_

Two of the Green Grid Animals are reptiles, a fact which is quite fitting with the legendary Green temper. Unlike Reds, whose anger burns quickly and hot, Green anger is a cold, slow-burning flame. It's usually a terrifying thing to behold, because it can do so much more damage. Luckily, Greens don't get truly angry very often, and when they do, it's a righteous rage. After all, the Green Archetype is also known as the Holy Knight. As the name would imply, Greens are usually noble and honorable, warriors who fight to uphold what they believe in and protect the innocent. Often loners to some extent, they tend to be very self-contained, rarely giving anyone a glimpse into their inner self. Their friendship is hard to obtain, but once given, is nearly impossible to lose. And most people who have put forth the effort will agree that, on the whole, the rewards are worth it.

Greens are warriors, knights, not soldiers. As a result, they often have a hard time following orders, which leads to a lot of friction with Reds. Greens follow orders only when they respect the person giving them, and rank isn't necessarily going to win a Green's respect. They have little patience for bureaucracy, mindless rules, or doing things "because that's the way it is." Often, Greens make better leaders than followers, because they will never needlessly endanger a person under their protection. In fact, Greens often are self-sacrificing, simply because they value the lives of others much more than their own.

Bad things tend to happen to Greens, and no one knows quite why. Many of them are orphans, and most hide at least one painful secret in their pasts; usually more. Perhaps because of this, Greens tend to be the ones who walk the line between the darkness and light more often than the other colors. To balance this out, Greens tend to latch onto a quest, something to focus on, a service higher than themselves. Whether it's Hal Jordan's devotion to Earth, Dinobot and his honor, or Tommy Oliver's desire to be the perfect Ranger, every Green has a dream that means far more than life itself.

_**Notable Greens:**_ Green Lantern/ Kyle Rayner (Dino,) Peter Venkman (Thunder,) Nightwing/ Dick Grayson (Ninja,) Dominic Hargan (Dino,) Green Lantern/ Hal Jordan (Thunder,) Fox Mulder (Ninja,) Det. Mike Logan (Dino,) Capt. Greg Westfall (Thunder,) Det. Robert Goren (Ninja,) Rodimus Prime (Thunder,) Carlos DeSantos (Ninja, Lightstar Black,) Capt. Daniel Aydelott (Thunder,) Jim Ellison (Ninja,) Dinobot (Dino,) Supergirl/ Linda Danvers (Thunder,) Trent Gonzales (Ninja,) Xander Bly (Dino,) Merrick Balitou (Thunder,) Raven (Ninja.)

_**BLUE: RPM  
Archetype: The Inventor  
Dino Animal: Triceratops  
Thunder Animal: Unicorn  
Ninja Animal: Wolf **_

Blue is the color of creative genius. They have an innate thirst for knowledge and love to make something out of nothing. Unlike the creativity of artists and musicians, however, it is a logical, scientific creativity, building structures based on logic and science. Usually cheerful and good-natured, they are often easily absorbed in a new project. Many Blues get so wound up in a project that they forget to eat or drink. Blues are the characters often referred to by the colloquialism "Brains."

_**Notable Blues:**_ Justin Steed (Dino, Geo Red,) JB Reese (Thunder,) Billy Cranston (Ninja,) Theo Martin (Thunder,) Madison Rocca (Ninja,) Ethan James (Dino,) Sabrina Duncan (Thunder,) Bruce Wayne/ Batman (Ninja,) Frank Hardy (Dino,) Catherine Gale (Thunder,) John Steed (Ninja,) Dax Lo (Dino,) Blue Beetle/ Ted Kord (Thunder,) Isis/ Andrea Thomas (Ninja,) Max Cooper (Dino,) Chad Lee (Thunder,) Robin/ Tim Drake (Ninja.)

_**PINK: RPF  
Archetype: The Nurturer  
Dino Animal: Pterodactyl  
Thunder Animal: Firebird  
Ninja Animal: Crane **_

Pinks are one of three colors generally referred to as "healers." In fact, Pink is the color of most people we consider healers, such as doctors and nurses. Pinks are nurturers, with a desperate desire to relieve pain, whether it be mental or emotional. Often very maternal, they can sometimes come across as "mother hens," and even seem a bit smothering. Pinks, with their desire to relieve pain, are often drawn to Greens. Some of these relationships do work out, but most are doomed to failure.

_**Notable Pinks:**_ Vida Rocca (Dino,) Kimberly Hart (Thunder,) Rose Ortiz (Ninja,) Det. Carolyn Barek (Dino,) Julie Rogers (Thunder,) Kat Hilliard (Ninja, Zeo 1, Pink,) Donna Troy/ Troia (Ninja,) Det. Megan Wheeler (Dino,) Karen Peel (Thunder, Geo Pink,) Emma Peel (Ninja,) Donna Pinciotti (Dino,) Laurie Partridge (Thunder,) Dana Scully (Ninja,) Ashley Hammond (Dino, Lightstar Yellow,) Alyssa Enrille (Thunder, Wild Force White,) Dana Mitchell (Ninja,) Wonder Girl/ Vanessa Kapatelis (Dino,) Paige Matthews (Thunder,) Leo Wyatt (Ninja,) Gabrielle (Thunder,) Prue Halliwell (Ninja.)

_**YELLOW: RNF  
Archetype: The Fixer  
Dino Animal: Saber-Toothed Tiger  
Thunder Animal: Griffin  
Ninja Animal: Bear **_

Yellows are also considered healers. Unlike Pinks, though, they don't so much want to relieve pain as fix what's broken. This is an important difference, as it explains why Yellows are more able to let people hurt, to deal with the pain and grow from the experience. Not that Yellows aren't compassionate. They are, they don't like seeing people hurt. But they tend to be more concerned with fixing the damage than simply relieving the pain, and they know that sometimes, without pain, nothing is going to get fixed. Yellows are often healers of mind and spirit, and also of rifts between friends. Whatever a Yellow sees as broken, he or she will desperately try to fix.

For many Yellows, this desire to fix things spills over into a fascination with machines and mechanical equipment. Many Yellows are what is known as "techs--" people with mechanical skill, but no creative, inventive streak.

_**Notable Yellows:**_ Veronica (Ronny) Robinson (Dino,) Aisha Cambell (Thunder, Lightstar Purple,) Trini Kwan (Ninja,) Tracy Partridge (Dino,) Kris Munroe (Thunder,) Kaitlin Starr (Ninja,) Black Canary/ Dinah Laurel Lance (Dino,) Kira Ford (Thunder,) Piper Halliwell (Ninja,) Starfire/ Princess Koriand'r (Dino,) Det. Nola Falucci (Thunder,) Det. Alexandra Eames (Ninja,) Taylor Earhardt (Dino,) MacGyver (Thunder,) Charlie 'Chip' Thorn (Ninja,) Lily Chilman (Dino,) Kay Thomas (Thunder,) Nancy Drew (Ninja.)

_**BLACK: RNM  
Archetype: The Bard  
Dino Animal: Mastodon  
Thunder Animal: Lion  
Ninja Animal: Frog **_

Reliable, calm, and supportive, Blacks serve as the perfect second-in-command for a team or a squadron. No matter what burdens are placed on their shoulders, Blacks stand up under them, never shying away from their duties. Many Blacks are singers or storytellers, hence the name of the archetype. Even those without much artistic talent, however, are mediators and peacemakers, just like the bards of old.

_**Notable Blacks:**_ The Flash/ Wally West (Dino,) Zack Taylor (Thunder,) Adam Park (Ninja,) Brian Taylor (Thunder, Green Lantern,) Kid Flash/ Bart Allen (Dino,) Phoebe Halliwell (Thunder,) Will Aton (Ninja,) Eric Forman (Dino,) Danny Delgado (Thunder,) Mike Gambit (Ninja,) Christopher Partridge (Thunder,) Kelly Garrett (Ninja.)

_**PURPLE: DPF  
Archetype: The Trickster  
Dino Animal: Wyvern  
Thunder Animal: Medusa  
Ninja Animal: Chameleon **_

The Trickster is a commonly known archetype. Most people are familiar with at least one of his mythological incarnations. Coyote, Raven, Anansi, Loki, Fox... the variations are endless, but one thing remains the same-- Trickster is everywhere.

Purples are the Tricksters of the Grid. Deception is their stock in trade, and they practice it often. Purples live by no rules but their own, and follow their own code of honor. They most especially love deflating the pompous and watching the bad guys fall into their own traps. Fiercely loyal to those they deem worthy, the best protection one can have from their schemes is to earn their respect. Unfortunately, that's something much easier said than done.

_**Notable Purples:**_ Aisha Campbell (Dino,) Black Arachnia (Thunder,) Purdey (Ninja,) Astronema/Karone (Dino,) Superboy/ Connor Kent (Thunder,) Jamie Zedden (Ninja,) Mark Stanton (Dino, Geo Blue,) Kris Thomas (Ninja, Geo Green,) Robert 'RJ' James (Ninja.)

_**WHITE: DNF  
Archetype: The Mystic  
Dino Animal: Velociraptor  
Thunder Animal: White Tiger**_

_**Ninja Animal: Falcon **_

White is the third of the "healer" colors. Unlike the other two, Whites are more along the lines of "purifiers than "fixers" or "nurses." Spiritual, often psychic, Whites seem almost ethereal to those around them. Whites rarely have much acquaintance with internal darkness; they tend to be quite pure. Contrary to what one might suppose, however, they are not stiff prigs nor incredibly naive... at least, not most of them. They are simply GOOD, a condition which often awes those around them.

_**Notable Whites:**_ Daggeron (Dino-- very rare,) Dimitria (Thunder,) Zordon of Eltare (Ninja,) Silverbolt (Thunder,) Tigatron (Ninja,) Udonna (Ninja,) Superman/ Clark Kent (Dino--very rare,) Martian Manhunter/ J'onn J'onzz (Thunder,) Tommy Oliver (Ninja.)

In addition to these eight colors, there sometimes occur combinations, although these are very rare. As of yet, only two types of combination are known to exist: streaks and helices.

Streaks are the more common of the two. In streaking, characteristics of a second color appear, but are not as apparent as those of the primary color. Adam Park is predominantly a Black, being a writer and a calm, reliable person. However, he has some obvious elements of the "fixer" in him, far beyond normal personality drift. This makes Adam Black, with Yellow streaks.

Helices are even rarer than even streaks. In a helix, two colors have equal dominance in the personality. Neither is more obvious than the other. Rarest of all color combinations is the double helix, and a prime example of a double helix is Princess Diana of Themyscira/Wonder Woman. A warrior when justified, she fights for peace, and strives to heal the world's ills, both spiritually and emotionally. Also, she is free of most of the darker emotions that dwell in humanity, and has a desire to help people reach their full potential. She is Green and Pink, Yellow and White. A double helix.

Another helix would be Bill Engvall. He is a pure, innocent type, and quite spiritual in some ways. While not naive, he is remarkably free of the darker emotions people can be prey to. However, he is also a fixer, a tech of considerable skill. He also has a strong desire to make people whole again. Neither color is overwhelming, making him a Yellow/White helix.

A quick aside: with the Power for the various Power Ranger teams coming from the Morphin Grid, it should be explained exactly what the grid is…it is what would be called on Earth …magic. Unlike most planets, the Earth has iron in vast quantities, thus nullifying magic's effects for the most part.

The varying teams have differing effects on the Grid. For the most part, all Ranger teams must abide by the three rules of the power…

1: NEVER use your power for personal gain

2: NEVER enter a battle unless absolutely necessary

3: Keep your identity secret.

The 1st rule was why Danny Partridge was not chosen…and why the Ninja Storm team will soon experience a major shift in their thinking. And now, with all of that said…

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 6: THE GREAT POWER RANGER WARS**

**By C.A. TURNER**

Lex Luthor had been poisoning Superman for seven years with a synthetic red/gold Kryptonite blend, the end result, he hoped, would drive him mad. Instead, it resulted in Luthor's death at the hands of the Man Of Steel. Also, it altered his moral perception, driving him to the point of becoming an evil dictator, trying to control the United States.

There was also an unexpected effect, and it had to do with one of the Power Ranger teams: specifically, the Ninja Storm group. It started when Superman went after heroes who tried to stop him. Shane Clark, The Red Phoenix Ranger and leader of the Ninja Storm team, was the first to fall into the spell. "Superman's got the right idea. The world fears us…let's give them a reason to." The synthetic kryptonite slowly brainwashed him.

The others soon fell rather quickly. Tori Hansen and Blake Bradley seemed to happen almost one after the other. Dustin Brooks also had his moral Shade permanently altered, as did Hunter Bradley. Cam Watanabbe was the last, having lost his father to Aquaman and his forces. The Ninja Storm team was thoroughly brainwashed…and were now permanently on the side of evil.

On the Animarium, Princess Shayla, another aspect of the earth Spirit, Gaea, had a warning dream. Contacting Zordon, she told him of this…and Superman's turning a full team of Power Rangers evil.

"This is indeed dire. All Ranger teams must be warned. I will contact both the Morphin and Zeo teams, and they will spread the word." Zordon assured her.

Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston, Earth's 1st team of Power Rangers, along with the ThunderCats Keith, Laurie, Christopher, and Tracy Partridge, Bill Engvall, and Daniel Aydelott, were warned of this new development. "We did not need to hear that!" Billy sighed.

"We'll get in touch with the Lightstar Rangers. The Zeo team already knows through the Titans." Jason added.

Within the hour, all the remaining Ranger teams on Earth were contacted and informed of this turn of events…and understandably, none were too happy with it. Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger with the Time Force group, snapped "Any other teams they're trying to recruit? We're going to have to stop them!"

Jen Cassidy, Time Force Pink, agreed. "If the powers of a Ranger team have fallen into the shade of evil…we're all targets."

Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow, was able to calm them down on this problem. "The League and the Titans have stopped this from happening. We were able to warn the Lightstar Rangers, the Lightspeed Rescue team, the Wild Force Rangers, the Dino Thunder group, Mystic Force, and Jungle Fury, and they got in touch with Operation Overdrive. The Green Lantern Corps have gotten in touch with the Lost Galaxy Rangers, and with your time traveling abilities, you will have to warn SPD."

Adam Park, Zeo Ranger 5, Red, leader of the Zeo team, added "We still have to be careful. There's a rumor that they've reactivated the Psycho Rangers. And they've cloned enough from them that we'd all better be on our guard. Hawkman just told me that the Rogue Rangers are teaming up with Superman's new Legion of Doom. They're stationed at the Washington Monument."

This pissed off Andros to no end. The Red Lightstar Ranger bellowed "**WHO IN THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE?!? **When the founding Fathers layed out your nation's capital, they did NOT plan on a bunch of psychopathic freaks using the city to take over the US. We have to stop them…NOW!"

Billy Cranston was in the Command Center when Zordon sounded the alarm, then turned to him. "Billy. I have terrible news. It seems that Superman was aware of your Robot Ranger duplicates. He has had them transported to his Fortress of Solitude."

"NO! Zordon, you mean all 42 of them?" Billy was stunned.

"I am afraid so. You must contact the others. There is the potential for a team of evil Rangers for each good team... And it gets worse. The Robot Lightspeed team has also been transported…along with SPD's corrupted 'A' squad."

"I'll get in touch with Batman and let him know…and send out an all points bulletin to all Ranger teams. Apparently, this is turning into a full scale war!"

The Time Force Rangers were the 1st team to do battle with evil versions of themselves…along with the Riddler and Giganta. "Well, anyone wanna say 'I told you so', go right ahead." Trip snapped. The Green Time Force Ranger was having a rough time of it with his evil twin.

"Lay off him…NOW!" a voice bellowed. From the shadows, the Wild Force Rangers appeared…along with Robin. "Don't make me turn you into a smoothie blender!"

"You assume way too much, Teen Wonder. How do you know we won't defeat you?" Riddler asked.

"Because…this." Taylor Earhardt, the Yellow Eagle Ranger with Wild Force, pointed out. It seems that the Wild Force had already taken out several Hunger Dogs and Tengas. The Time Force team took the time to catch their breath, and finish off their counterparts. Katie Walker, the Yellow Time Force Ranger, had punched a hole in her counterpart big enough to drive a truck through. Wes Collins, the Red Time Force Ranger, looked over. "Katie, remind me not to get on your bad side.

"Don't worry. That will never happen." Katie quickly returned him a sly smile.

"He's MINE!" Jen snapped. But there was a humorous smile on her face.

"Ladies, let's get back to work here." Lucas Kendall, the Blue Time Force Ranger, chided. He was making time by smashing his evil robot with a nearby drill bit.

Robin, meanwhile, was making the Riddler's life pure hell by outwitting the punster at every turn, tricking him into trashing one of Superman's signal devices, and conning him into revealing the location of the Ninja Storm Rangers. "See. You lose." Robin smiled.

"Oh, really?" Giganta snickered. She had grown to her standard 50 ft. height. "Now say that."

"Robin was right, you really are a DUMB bitch!" Cole Evans, the Red Lion Ranger for Wild Force said, then joined his team in shouting **"WILD ZORDS, DESCEND!"**

As they did this, the Time Force rangers summoned their Zords through Circuit, their mechanical owl. **"SEND THE TIME FLIERS, NOW!"**

Both sets of Zords joined the heroes, forming their respective MegaZords. Giganta got a look of fear on her face. "What the hell are those?!?"

"The reason you're going to be in a 50 ft. body cast. LET HER HAVE IT, GUYS!" Max Cooper, the Blue Shark Ranger, shouted.

The MegaZords were soon joined by the Wild Force PredaZord, the Lunar Wolf's personal MegaZord. Merrick Balitou, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, asked "Did I miss much?"

"Nah, we're just about to send her into dreamland!" Eric confirmed. His Q-Rex had just arrived, turning into warrior mode.

"Can't we talk about this?" Giganta squeaked.

"NO! **FIRE!!**" all four MegaZords cut loose with a powerful blast that would have destroyed any machine. Fortunately for Giganta, it just knocked her unconscious, and returned her back to normal height.

"Is it just me, or is it that the more we take her on, the easier it gets to put her down?" Jen finished.

"It's not just you. We all want to stop…HOLD IT! Message from Jason! All Power Ranger teams are to meet on the Animarium…ASAP!" Eric shouted.

Within the hour, all of the following teams were on the Animarium…

Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Zack Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston from the 1st team of Power Rangers; Mighty Morphin, along with their protégés, the ThunderCats: Keith Laurie, Chris, and Tracy Partridge, Bill Engvall, and Aydelott;

Kat Hilliard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, David Truehart, Adam Park, Jamie Zedden, and Trey of Triforia: the Power Rangers Zeo;

Cassie Chan, Ashley Hammond, TJ Johnson, Carlos Vallerte, Andros, Zhane, and Karone: the Power Rangers in Space;

Carter Grayson, Dana Mitchell, Ryan Mitchell, Joel Rawlings, Kelsey Winslow, and Chad Lee: the Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue;

Wes Collins, Jen Cassidy, Lucas Kendall, Katie Walker, Trip Regis, and Eric Meyers: the Power Rangers Time Force;

Cole Evans, Taylor Earhardt, Max Cooper, Merrick Balitou, Alyssa Enrille, and Danny Delgado: the Power Rangers Wild Force;

Conner McKnight, Kira Ford, Ethan James, Eric Forman, Donna Pinciotti, and Trent Mercer: the Power Rangers Dino Thunder;

From the future: Jack Landors, Sydney Drew, Bridge Carson, Elizabeth 'Z' Delgado, Schuyler 'Sky' Tate, Dr. Kat Manx, and Anubis Cruger: the Power Rangers SPD;

Nick Russell, Vida Rocca, Madison Rocca, Charlie 'Chip' Thorn, Xander Bly, Udonna, and Daggeron: The Power Rangers Mystic Force;

Mack Hartford, Rose Ortiz, Will Aton, Veronica 'Ronny' Robinson, Dax Lo, and Tyzonn: the Power Rangers Operation Overdrive;

Casey Rhodes, Lily Chilman, Theo Martin, Robert 'RJ' James, Dominic Hargan…and for some reason, Detectives Alexandra Eames and Robert Goren: the Power Rangers Jungle Fury;

And from another dimension…Scott Truman, Summer Landsdown, Flynn McAlistair, Dillon, Brooke, Det. Olivia Benson, Ziggy Grover, Det. Elliot Stabler, Gem, and Gemma; the Power Rangers RPM. The Ranger teams were alerted by Hawkman & Hawkwoman that the Ninja Storm team was leading an attack in Boston, Massachusetts.

"We found out that those Ranger robots that Billy created…along with the Robot Lightspeed team are all there, along with the Psycho Rangers. We all depart for Boston now!" Jason commanded. The Morphin battle cries burst forth as one:

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"TIGERZORD!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABRETOOTH TIGER!"

"STEGOSAURUS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"GO ZEO!" "

ZEO RANGER 1, PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER 2, YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER 3, BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER 4, GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER 5, RED!"

"ZEO RANGER 6, PURPLE!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!""

"LET'S ROCKET!"

"LIGHTSPEED RESCUE!"

"TITANIUM POWER!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"WILD ACCESS!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER, DINO POWER!"

"SPD EMERGENCY!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!"

"OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!"

"JUNGLE BEAST SPIRIT UNLEASH!"

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!"

Boston was a sea of chaos. The Rangers, ThunderCats, Charmed Ones, and Isis all had their work cut out for them. Prue, Piper, and Paige were concerned. Their teamwork was new…it wasn't like Phoebe was with them. Paige was especially nervous. "Where do we start? I mean, I've never done this before, this is really kind of freaky."

Piper shouted, "We try and find Faust. He's around here somewhere. We take him out, we take out Superman's immunity to magic. But first, we help Isis and the others."

Brainiac started the whole mess with mind controlling the police. Circe tried to get them to attack the heroes. Captain Cold and Fatality then tried to turn the city into a cemetery.

"No way! Let's take these beasts!" Jason shouted. He and Keith both began their attack by taking out their pack of henchmen, then went to work in freeing the police from the mind devices. While this was happening, Laurie and Kimberly tricked Circe to turning her powers of deception on herself. Using a laser arrow, she had Circe believing a mirrored image was Kimberly, while the Pink Ranger had Circe believing she was about to attack the Pink ThunderCat. The result was: Circe's death dealing blast hit the mirror, and bounced right back at her. Circe was knocked out of the fight.

Zack, Chris, and Isis went after Captain Cold using intense heat. The Egyptian Goddess increased the temperature to 109 degrees, while Zack & Chris used the laser cannons from their axes to melt the ice he had created. In turn, Fatality was nailed by the team of Trini and Tracy. Daggers were thrown to confuse her, while karate kicks to the jaw laid her out.

The Psycho Rangers stood in front of the Police station, with a group of Hunger Dogs. Felix Faust was inside, torturing officers with magic, when the Charmed Ones arrived, along with Bill and Billy, and Firestorm. The Nuclear Man blasted a hole in the side of the building, leaving the Blue Power Ranger and ThunderCat to invade the Place. While this happened, Prue used her telekinesis to destroy the mind control devices, and Piper caused Faust's torture machine to implode upon itself using her power of molecular combustion.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Destroy them! NOW!" the Blue Psycho Ranger screamed, leading the charge against the heroes. It was here that the Power Rangers RPM made their presence known to the villains. Dillon, Ranger Series 4, Black, went after the Psycho Black Ranger, beating him almost senseless. As this was going down, Brooke, Ranger Series 5, Pink, slammed, kicked, punched, threw, and beat the Psycho Pink Ranger. "All I had to do was see my dear sister, Tenaya, in her place." Brooke smiled

"Brooke." Scott, Ranger Series 1, Red, sighed. He was tearing the Hunger Dogs to pieces, while Flynn, Ranger Series 2, Blue, and Summer, Ranger Series 3, Yellow, made mincemeat out of their Psycho counterparts. Scott had already finished off his evil double, leaving Tommy and Samantha to trash the Psycho White and Purple Rangers. Ziggy frowned. Ranger Series 7, Green had nothing to do, having no counterpart to fight. Det. Olivia Benson, Ranger Series 6, Purple, Det. Elliot Stabler, Ranger Series 8, White, Gem, Ranger Series 9, Gold, and Gemma, Ranger Series 10, Silver, trashed more Hunger Dogs with their new weapons, their teamwork having improved vastly with constant attacks from Venjix and his forces.

A teleporter sound went off. "Faust got away! DAMN!" Prue and Piper snarled.

"We'll get him next time." Paige tried to assure them. Hawkman agreed.

Meanwhile, at the Statue Of Liberty, The Power Rangers Zeo and the Time Force Rangers were helping the Titans rescue the visitors from the combined forces of Aquaman and the Hunger Dogs. Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger, and Trey, the Gold Zeo Ranger, were polishing off water golems and Hunger Dogs left and right, when Felix Faust sent giant rock monsters to trash the island, after his hasty getaway from Boston.

"No preliminaries, Time for the big leagues, people!" Adam Park, Zeo Ranger 5, Red, and Wes Collins, Red Time Force Ranger, shouted in agreement. Soon both the SuperZeo MegaZord and the Time Force MegaZord, mode Red, were there, drawing attention away from the visitors. While this was going on, Kyle Rayner, the Titans' Green Lantern, was transporting the people away from the island in air bubbles disguised as dolphins and sea turtles.

"Artistic showoff!" Rocky DeSantos, Zeo Ranger 3, Blue, sighed. He was aiding the people in their efforts to get to the air bubbles.

"Hey, it's getting the people to safety, OK?" Kyle snapped.

Starfire agreed. "Besides, disguised as sea animals, the Hunger Dogs won't attack them."

One Hunger Dog made the mistake of trying to destroy the Statue Of Liberty. Troia saw this and snapped "You did _not_ do what I think you just tried to do, did you?"

The henchman shrugged and continued to attack. Troia grabbed the Hunger Dog, and beat it senseless. She then threw it into the ground, flew after it, and proceeded to completely beat the monster within an inch of it's life.

"Hey, Troia, save something for us, huh?" David Truehart, Zeo Ranger 4, Black, gasped.

Kat Hilliard, Zeo Ranger 1, Pink, cut him off, saying "You know when Troia is in this mood, stay out of her way."

"More trouble! Aquaman just arrived, bringing with him several of his loyalist countrymen. Let's get to work, people!" Tanya Sloan, Zeo Ranger 2, Yellow, shouted. In minutes, the Super Zeo Megazord trashed the invading fleet. The former Sea King was trying to kill as many innocents as he could, using water golems and sea monsters.

"Enough of this, steam power, now!" Adam shouted. In seconds, a bolt of flame shot towards the golems, followed by a starbolt shot by Starfire: a/k/a Princess Koriand'r. These combined blasts trashed them, and turned them into wisps of steam.

"NO!" Aquaman screamed, while Flash shot towards him. Racing around him in circles, he created a giant waterspout, sending him at least 80 ft. into the air. When this was done, Raven sent her soul self at him, shrouding him at first in darkness, then causing his innermost fears to come to the surface.

Terrified, he screamed "Sinestro, my love, help me!"

Cyborg, Starfire, and Raven burst into fits of laughter when they heard this. Flash snickered "I knew it!"

A heat blast from the sky hit the one time Sea King in the chest. Eric Meyers, the Quantum Ranger, looked up and shouted "Another country heard from…who is that?"

The person in question was too far away to be seen, but was wearing a red bodysuit and a black cape. He flew away, singing "What's the best tuna…chicken of the sea!"

Kat and Troia giggled. "That song is becoming pretty popular lately." Troia finished.

Nightwing sighed, and added "Yeah. I see 'Like Father, Like Son'. It seems that someone still needs to teach his son how to fly. His dad couldn't fly worth a damn either."

Flash looked up and asked, "Is it me, or has he changed his hair? It was blond and curly before, now it's black and straight. And I hope the aliens give him a new book."

"And he doesn't lose that one!" Troia added.

Mount Rushmore turned out to be the sight of the next battle. The Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, Operation Overdrive, Space, and Lightspeed Rescue teams of Power Rangers were there to save the visitors…and stop their robot doubles.

On top of the Washington and Jefferson heads…the ones that the evil Ranger teams were posed to demolish…and replace with Superman & Aquaman…the New set of psychos were about to start…when…

"Be smart…and back away from them…now!" Carter Grayson, Nick Russell, Casey Rhodes, and Andros all declared. The Red Lightspeed, Mystic Force, Jungle Fury, and Space Rangers went into leader mode.

Dana Mitchell and Det. Alexandra Eames helped the visitors to safety. Jungle Fury temporarily gave both Eames and her partner, Det. Robert Goren, superpowers, long enough to help stop the evil Rangers. "Pink? Me? Why?" Eames frowned.

"Well…it all depends on both your personality…and the power itself." Lily Chilman told her. Eames' fellow Jungle Fury Ranger was taking out several Hunger Dogs with her Bo staff. As she did this, Andros had contacted the Outsiders, who had arrived through the JLA's teleporter. Geo Force asked "What do we do first?"

"First and foremost…we get these people away from the line of fire." Andros shouted. The Mystic Force Rangers were this by disguising the people as rabbits…using a spell Udonna had shown them. Cassie Chan and Vida Rocca helped Dana Mitchell see to any wounds any of the tourists had received before rejoining the battle.

Madison Rocca, Theo Martin, and Det. Robert Goren had nailed most of their Hunger dogs, while Chip Thorn, Xander Bly, Carlos DeSantos, and TJ Carter teamed up to keep people safe from the henchmen. "Can I wake up now?" Xander griped.

The Morphin, Dino Thunder, and SPD Ranger teams, along with the ThunderCats took on both the Ranger duplicates and the Ninja Storm team. Keith and Jason frowned. "Damn shame. You guys could have been among the best teams of Rangers ever." Jason sighed.

"What do you mean, 'Damn shame.' We ARE the best…and we're gonna prove it NOW!" Shane Clark, leader of the Ninja Storm Ranger team bellowed…and it was on!

Shane charged both Jason and Keith, sword in hand and moving in for the kill. However, Jason and Keith blocked his attack and the three Red Rangers dueled. Despite being at a 2-to-1 disadvantage, Shane actually held his own quite well.

Tori stood before Billy and Bill Engvall. She taunted, "You guys wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

Bill rolled his eyes under his helmet and said sarcastically, "Nope. We're just gonna stand here and let you play slice and dice with us. Here's your sign."

"All humor aside, we won't fight you," said Billy. He then pointed behind Tori and added, "But they will." Tori turned to see Kimberly and Laurie leaping towards her, firing their bows. However, Tori back-flipped away, causing the shots to miss. The two Pink Rangers then began using their bows like swords, locked in a struggle with the Blue Wind Ranger.

While Kimberly and Laurie battled Tori, Billy and Bill turned when they heard something behind them. Blake attempted a sneak attack using his Thunder Staff, but Billy and Bill blocked it with their lances. Zack and Chris, meanwhile, dueled with Hunter, their axes meeting his own Thunder Staff blow-for-blow. Trini and Tracy battled Dustin, daggers and sword clashing continuously.

This left Cam to battle Tommy and Samantha. Saba clashed with Cam's Samurai Saber, neither one giving an inch. Samantha attempted to hit Cam with her Sonic Slings, but the Green Samurai Ranger rolled out of the way and continued to fight.

While all of this was going on, the Dino Thunder team took on both their own robotic duplicates as well as the duplicates of the Mighty Morphin team. Conner bashed away both the duplicate of himself and Jason with his Tyranno Staff. The two robots fired lasers at him, but Conner leapt into the air and twisted his body around to avoid the shots. While still airborne, he pulled out his own Thundermax Blaster and shot them both. When he landed, struck them both down. He chuckled and said, "Morons."

Kira battled the duplicates of herself and Trini. She skillfully fought them off with her Ptera Grips and struck them down whenever she saw an opening. With both of her foes down, she said, "We're in it to win it."

Ethan fought his duplicate and that of Billy. He blocked their attempts to attack him with his Tricera Shield. He struck down the Billy robot and blasted his own. The Billy robot recovered and tried to strike with its lance, but Ethan drew his Thundermax Saber and blocked the attempt. He then struck the Billy robot again with his shield and then with his saber, putting it down. The robotic Ethan leapt into the air, the real Ethan doing the same. They attempted to attack each other in the air. However, the robotic Ethan landed hard on its back while the genuine article landed on his feet and stood triumphantly, shouting "Yeah, Baby!"

Eric used his Brachio Staff to fight off both his duplicate and Zack's. The fake Zack used its Power Axe's cannon mode, but Eric leapt over the shot and struck it down. His own duplicate attempted to attack him from behind, but Eric parried and struck his duplicate down. When both robotic Rangers got to their feet, Eric cried, "Energy Orb!" The orb formed as he twirled the Brachio Staff in a circular motion. When it was formed, he launched it, putting both of his opponents down. Smirking under his helmet, Eric spoke "Now they don't know what to do."

Donna battled her duplicate and the duplicate of Kimberly. Arrows were flying all over the place as three Pink Rangers showered the skies with normal arrows and energy arrows. However, in the end it was the true Pink Dino Thunder Ranger who was left standing, her arrows having caused significant damage to her two robotic opponents. Donna smiled under her helmet and said, "Now that's girl power!"

Trent battled his duplicate and Tommy's, using his Drago Sword. Trent's weapon clashed with both his duplicate's own Drago Sword and the robotic Tommy's version of Saba. The real Trent struck down both of his opponents. In response, the two evil White Rangers fired Saba's eyebeams and laser arrows from the Drago Sword, respectively, but Trent avoided the blasts by jumping and flipping over them. Before landing, he fired the laser arrows from his own Drago Sword, putting both of his opponents down for the count.

The SPD team battled their robotic counterparts as well as the robotic versions of the ThunderCats. After battling their respective opponents to a stalemate, the real SPD team switched to SWAT mode—an advantage that their duplicates didn't have! From there, Jack, Sky, Syd, Bridge, and Z blasted their opponents, putting them down with ease.

Dr. Manx, the Kat Ranger, battled her duplicate as well as the duplicate of Samantha. She tore into the two robotic imposters with cartwheel kicks, leaping kicks, and well-placed punches. The evil Kat Ranger and the evil Purple Ranger attempted to use their Cat Stingers and Sonic Slings, respectively, but Kat jumped and flipped over them, then planted one foot into each of her opponents' chests. When they stood up, the real Kat used her own Cat Stingers to defeat both of them.

The only one Daniel had to fight was his own evil counterpart. The two Shadow ThunderCats clashed with their ThunderSabers. The two were evenly matched, neither one giving an inch. After several minutes, the real Daniel put down his robotic counterpart with three slashes to the chest.

Just like Daniel, Cruger, the SPD Shadow Ranger, only dueled with his own robotic counterpart. Their Shadow Sabers clashed, both combatants equally matched, just like Daniel's fight. But once again, the duplicate was no match for the genuine article. After several minutes, the real Cruger finally knocked the imposter's sword away. He then slid forward, activating the Shadow Saber's finishing attack. He cut his duplicate in half, destroying it. "Justice prevails," he said simply.

The Morphin team and the Thundercats continued to battle the Ninja Storm team. Cam finally struck down Tommy. Samantha fired a shot from her Blade Blaster, but Cam blocked it with his Samurai Saber. However, this allowed Tommy to recover and strike Cam from behind. Feeling the pain, Cam spun around and swung wildly at the White Ranger, but Tommy avoided the strike and landed a spinning kick to the jaw, causing him to drop his sword. Samantha then hit him with a shot from her Sonic Slings. The strike caused Cam to turn back to Tommy, who struck him with Saba. As Cam clutched his chest Samantha joined Tommy. Samantha said, "Let's put him out of his misery."

"You got it," said Tommy with a nod. Samantha then fired her slings again, while Tommy fired Saba's eyebeams. This sent Cam flying and caused him to demorph.

Dustin, meanwhile struck down both Trini and Tracy. As both girls laid there, Dustin laughed and said, "Pity. Normally, I wouldn't fight girls, but I'll gladly make an exception in the case of you two sellouts."

Tracy responded with, "You betray your own planet and you accuse us of being sellouts? You're such a hypocrite!" She then charged forward and hit Dustin with a flying kick, taking him down and causing him to drop his sword. He quickly got back to his feet, but Trini leaped into the air and threw her Power Daggers, striking him and causing him to stumble. Tracy then did the same.

Trini then pulled out her Blade Blaster, while Tracy drew her Thunder Blaster. "Ready," said Trini.

"Aim," added Tracy.

"Fire!" cried both girls. The shots hit Dustin dead-on, sending him flying and demorphing him.

Hunter swung his Thunder Staff, knocking down Zack and Chris simultaneously. Undeterred, Zack got back up and said, "Eat size nine!" He then landed a flying kick to Hunter's chest, causing him to stumble. This gave Chris the opportunity to jump off Zack's shoulder's, ThunderAxe in hand. He swung, cutting Hunter's Thunder Staff in two. Zack then struck him twice with his own Power Axe. Zack and Chris then switched their axes to cannon mode and fired, sending Hunter flying. He, too, demorphed upon landing.

Zack chuckled "This team is movin'…"

"…and groovin'!" Chris finished.

Billy and Bill continued to battle Blake, nobody able to land a hit. That changed, however, when Blake ducked a swing from Bill's ThunderLance. This allowed him to strike down the Blue ThunderCat. Billy tried to attack with his Power Lance, but Blake parried. However, this allowed Bill to recover and land a hard punch to the jaw. Billy then knocked Blake's Thunder Staff out of his hands. Bill then landed a punch to the gut and then uppercutted Blake. Billy added two roundhouse kicks. Billy and Bill then simultaneously struck Blake twice with their lances, putting him down and demorphing him.

Kimberly and Laurie fired upon Tori again, but she avoided the shots and struck both Pink Rangers down with her sword. Undeterred, Kimberly pulled out her Blade Blaster and blasted Tori's sword out of her hands as she charged, surprising her. Laurie added a shot with her Thunder Blaster. Kimberly and Laurie then fired their bows again, this time hitting Tori and sending her flying. She demorphed and laid there with her other defeated teammates. Laurie then spoke "Well, one thing about being evil and paranoid…"

"…you're always the center of attention." Kimberly finished.

Shane continued to parry swords with Jason and Keith. Shane struck down Jason, then Keith. Keith quickly recovered and went back on the offensive. A roundhouse kick knocked Shane's sword out of his hands. Jason then added a flying kick, knocking Shane back. Keith hit Shane with two hard punches. Jason did the same. Keith added two strikes with his ThunderSword. Jason added two more with the Power Sword. Jason and Keith then struck Shane simultaneously with their swords, putting Shane down and demorphing him. Seeing the Ninja Storm team on the ground, Jason said, "I think we just showed who's the best."

Normally, Keith didn't go for trash talking during a fight, but this time, he snickered "Yup…and it sure as hell wasn't them!"

As the Ninja Storm team laid there defeated, the remaining Ranger robots stood up, badly damaged. "Alright," said Jason, "let's finish this. Let's bring them together!"

"Right!" said the other Morphin Rangers.

"We're right with you," said Keith.

"We're ready," added Connor.

Zack: "Power Axe!"

Kimberly: "Power Bow!"

Trini: "Power Daggers!"

Billy: "Power Lance!"

Jason: "Power Sword!"

The Morphin Team had just formed the Power Blaster.

Chris: "ThunderAxe!"

Laurie: "ThunderBow!"

Tracy: "ThunderDaggers!"

Bill: "ThunderLance!"

Keith: "ThunderSword!"

The ThunderCats had just formed the ThunderBlaster.

The Dino Thunder team then combined their weapons into the Z-Rex Blaster. "Ready!" said the Dino Thunder Rangers in unison.

Still in SWAT mode, the SPD team had their Delta Blasters at the ready. "We're ready," said Jack.

"FIRE!" cried the assembled Rangers.

The Morphin Rangers fired the Power Blaster.

The ThunderCats fired the ThunderBlaster.

The Dino Thunder Rangers fired the Z-Rex Blaster.

The SPD Rangers fired their Delta Blasters.

Tommy fired Saba's eyebeams.

Samantha fired her Sonic Slings.

Daniel fired energy from his ThunderSaber.

The barrage of firepower was too much for the Ranger robots. They all fell to the ground and exploded.

The Ninja Storm Rangers recovered in time to see their robotic companions destroyed. "It can't be," said Shane in disbelief.

"Oh, yes, it can," said Daniel as all of the good Rangers approached. They then demorphed.

"Now what do we do with them?" asked Laurie. "We can't just kill them."

"I believe we have the answer to that," said Jack. "But first things first. Sky, would you mind doing the honors?"

"With pleasure," answered the SPD Blue Ranger. He then pulled out his judgment scanner and said, "Judgment mode!" As it activated, Sky said, "Shane Clarke, Dustin Brooks, Tori Hanson, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Cameron Watanabe, you are being charged with treason and crimes against humanity." The judgment scanner flashed between a red "X" and a green "O." It finally landed on "X." "Guilty," said Sky.

Cam growled and said, "You're not fit to judge us!"

"Actually, we are," said Cruger. "Your recent actions have been having a profound impact on our future. And not for the better. Syd?"

Sydney smiled and nodded. "Bye bye!" She then trapped the Ninja Storm team in containment cards.

"Whoa," said Kimberly. "Talk about convenience."

Z smirked as she walked over to the cards and picked them up. "They'll fit right in with all the other crooks we've captured."

The Rangers communicators then beeped. "Go ahead," said Jason.

"Jason, this is Andros," came the voice of the Red Space Ranger. "We've secured Mount Rushmore. Our robotic counterparts have been disposed of."

"Not only that, but everyone, hero and civilian alike, escaped with their lives," added Karone. "A few injuries, but no deaths."

"Same here on the New York front," came the voice of Adam. "We've won this round."

"Good to know," said Jason. "But the war is far from over."

The remaining heroes looked at each other, knowing that he was right.

TO BE CONTINUED IN:

THE RESISTANCE 7: FINAL BATTLE CRIES


	7. Chapter 7 Final Battle Cries

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 8 chapters. Here's no. VII…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 7: FINAL BATTLE CRIES**

**By C.A. TURNER**

"It all ends today. The teams of Power Rangers are going after their villainous groups of Rogue Rangers, and creepy henchmen. We are going to keep our families safe…and stop the new Legion of Doom. We also must stop Superman…at all costs. We've lost him. He won't listen to any of us…and he won't tell us why. It may come down to…but let's hope not. I'll try and find out why he's acting like this." Batman spoke up. The Justice League had assembled in front of the Hall Of Justice, along with the Titans…and varying teams of Rangers. Their allies had gone to the Nuclear reactor safe house to get everyone ready for the teleport to the Egyptian Pyramids.

Wonder Woman looked over at Greg Westfall. For some reason she was nervous. Not for herself, but for him. –_He'll be careful, Hal taught him well. So why am I so worried?_-

"Everyone get ready to split up!" Keith Partridge shouted. Although new to this, the Red Lion ThunderCat took to being in charge like he had been doing it all his life. "All Ranger teams head for the Washington Monument!"

Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger, looked at his protégé and sighed. –_This new creep must have really gotten under his skin. It's almost as if…OH, MAN! No wonder he's pissed!_- Jason tried to talk to him. "Keith…" he began.

"JASON, I'M FINE! Sorry, I know you want to help. But I'm not sure if this creep really is Danny. I have to stay in focus…for all our sakes." Keith turned away.

Jason was still mulling all of this in his head when he got a summons from Black Canary. "It's all about to go down. Is Isis there?"

"I'm here, and I've been ready to end this since this all began. Well?" Isis asked.

"You need to ask? We now do whatever it takes to stop Superman. I still can't believe we have to put him and his army down. Ready?" Jason Lee Scott asked.

"Ready." As one Kimberly Hart, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan, Tommy Oliver, Samantha Dean, and Billy Cranston nodded. The Morphin Rangers stood ready.

"All set on our end." Adam Park said sadly. The team he lead, the Zeo Rangers; Kat Hilliard, Tanya Sloan, Rocky DeSantos, David Truehart, Jamie Zedden, and Trey of Triforia, stood with their teammates; The New Teen Titans.

"We're ready too. Give the word." Andros spoke up just then. The Rangers from various teams: Space Rangers, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Jungle Fury, along with the ThunderCats, were ready to fight, having gone to the Washington Monument.

Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawkman, and the other Justice Leaguers stood ready. Wonder Woman looked at Greg, and thought about last night, praying he'd get through this.

Isis took charge again. "Everyone! One of our own thinks that by trying to control the United States, he could succeed where we have failed! He is wrong! The world will not live under those conditions! Whatever happens, win or lose, we make a stand for our planet! Today, we win back our country, our choice, and our freedom! Today, win or lose, we must make a stand, even if it is our final stand! As John F. Kennedy once said: 'Let Us Begin!'"

_**Gotham City:**_

Hawkman led the charge in the skies against Sinestro and his team of robot drones. He, Hawkwoman, Hal, Greg, Wonder Woman, and Titans Troia, Starfire, Raven, and Kyle Rayner were engaging several other villains and had the upper hand…until Superman attacked. Knocking out the Titans, he then plowed into the Hawks, then trashed all three Green Lanterns, and Diana, knocking them all out.

Before he arrived at the reactor, Batman was able to contact those inside. "Hit the teleport switch, NOW!" A inaudible, steady hum started the teleporting, sending the families safely to the underground location under the pyramids of Egypt. But, before he could tell the others, Batman was knocked out by flying debris, caused by Superman when he destroyed the reactor.

Unaware that his loved ones were safe, Flash screamed "NOOOOOOOOO! You son of a bitch, you're gonna pay for this!" With those words, the gloves were off, and everyone began to attack, hoping to be the one to make the Man of Steel surrender…to no avail. Flash, Cyborg, and Nightwing fell like tenpins.

Washington DC, Washington Monument:

Boston was a sea of chaos. The Rangers, ThunderCats, Charmed Ones, and Isis all had their work cut out for them. Prue, Piper, and Paige were concerned. Their teamwork was new…it wasn't like Phoebe was with them. Paige was especially nervous. "Where do we start? I mean, I've never done this before, this is really kind of freaky."

Piper shouted, "We try and find Faust. He's around here somewhere. We take him out, we take out Superman's immunity to magic. But first, we help Isis and the others."

Brainiac started the whole mess with mind controlling the police. Circe tried to get them to attack the heroes. Captain Cold and Fatality then tried to turn the city into a cemetery.

"No way! Let's take these beasts!" Jason shouted. He and Keith both began their attack by taking out their pack of henchmen, then went to work in freeing the police from the mind devices. While this was happening, Laurie and Kimberly tricked Circe to turning her powers of deception on herself. Using a laser arrow, she had Circe believing a mirrored image was Kimberly, while the Pink Ranger had Circe believing she was about to attack the Pink ThunderCat. The result was: Circe's death dealing blast hit the mirror, and bounced right back at her. Circe was knocked out of the fight.

Zack, Chris, and Isis went after Captain Cold using intense heat. The Egyptian Goddess increased the temperature to 109 degrees, while Zack & Chris used the laser cannons from their axes to melt the ice he had created. In turn, Fatality was nailed by the team of Trini and Tracy. Daggers were thrown to confuse her, while karate kicks to the jaw laid her out.

Bill, Billy, and Paige helped Prue and Piper end the threat the stormtroopers caused, leaving the new enemy, who then went after Bill…with a vengeance.

-_Something about this new creep seems…my god!_- Keith then changed tacks. _Helmet computer: filter out Jackal's voice distortion._ The end result was that: Although they had an idea, it's still pretty shocking to find out.

"Mask!" Paige shouted, sending the cowl flying, revealing the truth.

Danny Partridge, a/k/a the Jackal, was responsible for the heroes going on the defensive to protect their families, by revealing the location of the safe house to Superman and his team. "Why did you do it?" Prue asked.

"_**I **_was supposed to be the Blue ThunderCat! _**I**_ WAS, not **HIM!**" he yelled, pointing a blaming finger at Bill. "It was my birthright, not his! What gave Zordon the right to do this? What's wrong with using your power to make yourself rich. Booster Gold did it, so why not?"

Prue glared at him. "Because you would corrupt the power by doing that, don't you understand? Besides, Booster may have started out being greedy, but he actually tried to help those in need!"

Chris looked at Zack. "He understands, he just doesn't care. Zordon made the right call."

"No, he didn't! I am a Partridge, not _**him**_! It should be _**ME!**_"

"You still don't get it. All your money grubbing plans and schemes, your profiteering off of others, and now your scheme for revenge: It's only poisoned you." Laurie stated.

"I agree. I will be **DAMNED** if I take that path! Bill Engvall happens to be one of the coolest men I've ever met. You'd know that if you had ever given him a chance!" Keith finished.

Danny, however, wasn't having any of it. "Worse: Mom knew, and didn't think to see how I would feel. **To hell with all of you!**"

"No, Danny. To hell with you. You asked for this. LEO!" Piper shouted.

Dan and Isis came over as Leo, Piper's husband, and Whitelighter, orbed into view. "What's going on?"

"We found the leak. Can you put him in the facility?" Isis asked him.

"Done." In a flash of glittering lights, Danny was orbed into a maximum security part of the metahuman prison, his new weapons gone. Smiling evilly, he said "Joker was right: All it takes is one really bad day. But, I've been in worse spots before…and _I've always gotten out_."

Dan looked at the ThunderCats. "Is everyone OK?"

"Right now, we're worried about mom, I mean, how is she gonna handle this?" Keith said sadly.

Dan started to say something when a flash of worry went across his face beneath his helmet. Bill looked at the Shadow ThunderCat. "What's up, man?"

"Greg. He's in trouble! We've got to get back to Gotham, NOW!"

_**Washington, DC; Capitol Building:**_

Snickering to himself, Superman started to walk to Batman, when he was hit by a rather painful green bolt of Oan energy. Hal had recovered, and he and Wonder Woman both plowed into their one time friend, neither speaking. Hal got in close, as Wonder Woman matched him blow for blow. Martian Manhunter joined them, and for a minute, it looked like they really could win.

Suddenly, Superman just shrugged them off, throwing J'Onn into the reactor rubble, slugging Hal, and beating Diana mercilessly. "Some friends you are! Your lives end here…and you're the first, lady!"

But as Superman prepared the killing blow, another, more intense beam hit him, almost like that of Kryptonite, followed by a warning voice of **"GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF HER, **_**NOW!**_" Capt. Greg Westfall had recovered, and arrived just in time to try and stop him.

"You are not killing anyone else today! It ends now!" Greg then charged Superman, coating his fists with a solid kryptonite field, which made a painful punch against Superman's skin. The one time hero returned the punches, and for a while, it was a stalemate. However, Greg's stamina wore out, and Superman attacked without mercy. Diana awoke to see something she would hate…and which made her desire revenge.

With one punch Superman put his fist through Greg's chest, punching out his heart. But, as that was happening, Greg used his willpower to find every bit of kryptonite on Earth, and used it to create a dagger to quickly plunge into his foe's heart.

"GREG!" Diana screamed.

Despite the great pain, Greg continued to pour every last ounce of willpower into forcing the kryptonite further into Superman's heart, shouting as he did "Man, I NEVER wanted to do this! But, if I don't, this world will never get another chance! You have to be stopped…NOW!" Hal was able to stop the blood flow and return his heart to it's proper place…but the damage had been done…and was too great.

A flash of twinkling lights, and Isis, the Charmed Ones, and the ThunderCats appeared, followed by Dr. Fate. Throwing off his helmet, Dan raced over to his fallen friend, followed by Phoebe Halliwell. "What happened?" he almost screamed.

Diana didn't hear anything. She just held him tightly, sobbing "Hold on, please. We'll get you to a hospital, just hold on, don't leave me…"

"No…no say in the m… matter, Di. M…my time's done." Coughing up blood, he continued "Don't…don't mourn m…me, don't be alo…alone all your life. F…find some…someone…"

Diana cried as Hal and Dan joined them. There was a primal scream that came from Dan as Hal held his best friend and protégé. "Come on, pal, we're together in this. Don't you give up on me!"

"N…not giving…up, y…you know me better than t…that. It's j…just over. Hal…it wasn't your…your fault. I knew the risks when I w…wore this ring. Dan, say some…something." Greg asked.

Dan smiled despite the tears. "You're buying the next round of beers. You're not getting out of it that easily."

Phoebe came over then. Greg looked at her, smiled, and said "P…Phoebe Halliwell…hold out you…your hand. The power ring soon floated onto her finger.

Phoebe looked at him grimly and said in a determined tone "I won't let you down, you can count on me."

Greg then looked at Wonder Woman. "A…all through the night, Diana. J…just one last time…"

Diana bent over and kissed him. Then backed away in shock. Capt. Greg Westfall had died in her arms, and she couldn't let him go. The mourning had begun for her, while Dan glared at the one time symbol for truth, justice, and the American way. Anger rising in him as he said this, he charged the enclosure, screaming "You…**miserable**…**PSYCHOTIC**…_**MURDERING**_…_**SON OF A BITCH!" **_

Batman awoke, and saw what Dan was about to do. While Hal and Phoebe tried to console Diana, the Dark Knight charged over and tackled the Shadow ThunderCat to the ground. **"LET ME GO, DAMN IT! **He' has to pay! For Greg, for our families…"

"They're safe, Dan. Isis and I arranged for the families to be safely teleported underneath the Egyptian Pyramids. As for Greg…he wouldn't want you to throw your life away like that. He gave us all a chance to help this country…this world. Don't let revenge throw away that chance."

Capt. Daniel Aydelott hadn't cried since he was 9 years old. Today, however, the tears just fell, as Batman let him and Hal sob out their feelings for the loss of their best friend.

The comn units rang. Kelly Garrett was on the line. _We've found Faust's book of spells, and we've found huge deposits of cash hidden in the White House…along with a few other goodies. It seems that Superman had himself a hidden agenda. How are things there_?

Batman sadly answered "All the families are safe, the villains have been stopped, and the war seems to be over…but…we've had a couple of casualties."


	8. Chapter 8 Endgame

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 8 chapters. Here's the conclusion…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 8: AFTERMATH**

**By C.A. TURNER**

_**Three hours after the final battle:**_

"Any ideas on what we're going to do about Danny? I mean, how did he escape from the metahuman prison? He couldn't have gotten that good at being evil that fast, could he?" Tracy asked.

"We'll figure out something. Think about it: Danny has to do something to make himself known." Chris snapped. The Black ThunderCat does not care for his middle brother…and didn't make any excuses about it.

"This whole thing hasn't helped our relationship at all. He really hates me now." Bill sighed.

"Not your fault, Bill. You gave him every opportunity…we all did. Why he hates you, I have no idea." Laurie stated.

"Jason and I just came back from the Command Centre. Zordon thinks he's the one for Danny going over to the dark side." Trini told everyone.

"How is that possible? We all make our own choices. He knew exactly what he was doing!" Keith snapped.

"Keith, think about it. Zordon's rule about not using the power for personal gain, followed by our stating he wasn't good enough for it, then all of what just happened to this country. All of that, plus it seemed that Bill was taking his place…it's almost understandable." Zack frowned.

"That may be, Zack, but there's still no excuse for his actions." Kimberly told him.

Tommy turned on the radio just then. A song came on that pretty much said what everyone wanted to say about a person's reaction to certain situations:

_Wake up kids, We've got the dreamers disease  
Age fourteen, They got you down on your knees  
So polite, You're busy still saying please  
Frenemies, Who when you're down ain't your friend  
Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz  
First we run, And then we laugh 'til we cry  
But when the night is falling, And you cannot find the light  
If you feel your dream is dying Hold tight  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go, You've got the music in you  
One dance left, This world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up, You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget, We only get what we give  
Four a.m. we ran the miracle mile  
We're flat broke, But hey we do it in style  
The bad rich, God's flying in for your trial  
But when the night is falling, And you cannot find a friend  
You feel your tree is breaking Just bend  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go, You've got the music in you  
One dance left, The world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up, You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget, We only get what we give  
_

_This whole damn world can fall apart  
You'll be ok follow your heart  
You're in harms way I'm right behind  
Now say you're mine  
You've got the music in you  
Don't let go, You've got the music in you  
One dance left, The world is gonna pull through  
Don't give up, You've got a reason to live  
Can't forget, We only get what we give  
Don't let go, I feel the music in you  
Fly high  
What's real can't die  
You only get what you give  
You're gonna get what you give  
Just don't be afraid to leave  
Health insurance rip off lying  
FDA big bankers buying  
Fake computer crashes dining  
Cloning while they're multiplying  
Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson  
Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson  
You're all fakes run to your mansions  
Come round here we'll kick your asses_

"New Radicals?" Samantha asked.

"Hey, I like the song!" Tommy defended.

"How's your mom holding up? This is a lot to take." Prue asked.

"Suprisingly, pretty well. She's been helping your sister, Phoebe, with her loss. She's also been helping Jill and Kris with their problems. I think she's found herself a new career as a grief counselor." Keith told her.

Piper came in. "Leo just told me they're making plans for Superman's funeral. After what he put this country through, do you think anyone is going to be there, or even remember him for what he was?"

Paige walked in behind her, saying "Piper, it is best that the world remember who he was, not what he became. We can't dwell in this, or we run the risk of what happened to him, happening to us."

"Try telling Kris that. After what she went through, I'm surprised she hasn't organized a protest against the guy." Tommy sighed.

"Still, the service is tomorrow. We'd best be ready for it." Jill frowned.

Earlier that day, Hal Jordan looked over a spot in Dayton, Ohio and sighed. He caught himself before tears could come. Recently, during a battle with a former friend and legend, he lost another friend, one who was born in this city. As Green Lantern, he had told his family, and was about to leave, when he suddenly felt that he should visit, Dayton's RTA system HQ.

-_You spent a lot of time here, you ugly sky jockey. Man, why did you re up and move to Edwards? You'd still be here! Damn it, why is bravery and recklessness the main things the three of us have in common?_- Hal was thinking about his fellow two Air Force Captains: Daniel Aydelott, who is now the Shadow ThunderCat; but he was mainly thinking about Greg: Capt. Gregory Scott Westfall, known as Sky Jock to the two of them, had received Guy Gardner's ring, and became a Green Lantern. It was during a rather intense and final battle with Superman and his new evil forces that cost Greg his life.

"Hey." That was all Dan spoke. He had also joined Hal in gathering Greg's belongings. "Hal, I'm sorry, but…I gotta get out of here."

"I know the feeling. Let's leave now. Too many…" Hal and Dan morphed back into their heroic personas, and hit the road. Flying out of the city, the 2 sat down on the Ohio/Indiana arch, and shook, trying to keep from crying as the following memories bust forth, from their first meeting as Cadets in the Air Force, right up to their superheroic battles, and all else in between.

_**Themyscira, The following**__**2 days after the final battle:**_

"What did he say?"

Hal Jordan looked at all six, Jason Lee Scott, Keith, Laurie, and Chris Partridge, Diana Prince, and Dan Aydelott, and spoke in a high pitched voice "Hi, sailor, new in town?" That smart ass colonel RAN back towards his bunk! I'll bet he peed on himself! That was the LAST time some smart ass said he was dating Cindy Crawford!"

Jason laughed. "Man, he actually tricked that guy into thinking he was a supermodel?"

"The thing that amazed me was that he was able to get away with it…and still hadn't shaved his beard!" Dan bellowed.

It got serious again. "I miss him already." Laurie sighed.

"Man, I wish we knew him as well as you three did." Keith finished.

Tracy came in. "We're about to begin."

Hal looked at everyone. "Well, gang, let's go say goodbye to our fallen musketeer."

_**2 hours **__**later: **_Robin thought about the last nine months as he stood in the Halliwell mansion along with Prue, Piper, Paige, and Phoebe. None of them could believe that they helped bring back true freedom to the United States. The whole situation was very surreal. The main inspiration for all superheroes, Superman, had turned. They had to stop him, and everyone was wondering were they up for the task. Fortunately, as always, the heroes of Earth rose to the challenge and answered it. The Earth depended on them. None of it was easy, and there were losses, but it needed to be done.

However, it was a crushing blow to Phoebe; she truly looked up to Superman. "Man, of all people to get turned that far…and go that bad. And we had to take him down. I still can't…"Phoebe's voice began to break.

Robin tried to comfort her, knowing she lost 2 men she cared about; the other was former DA Cole Turner, who was once an evil demon named Belthazaar, but he rejected his past because of his love for the youngest Halliwell. "I know you don't want to hear this, but if it weren't for Cole…none of us would be here. We owe him our lives.

There was a knock on the door. Piper went to answer, and at the door were the remaining members of the Justice League. "Can we come in?" Hawkman asked.

Piper invited the heroes inside, and Prue made everyone comfortable. Green Lantern spoke up "How is everyone?"

Laurie Partridge, the Pink ThunderCat, spoke for her brothers and sisters when she said "Just a little stunned. I don't think we expected to become superheroes."

Tracy asked "Why didn't Danny become a ThunderCat 2 years ago? He's our brother."

Chris looked at the Yellow ThunderCat patiently. "Zordon would have to answer that.

Kimberly Hart spoke up. "I think we should take a moment to remember all those who are now gone…including Superman." The Pink Ranger said, looking at Phoebe.

Holding Zack Taylor's hand, Prue smiled. "Sounds good to me. We should remember all of our friends, alive or…" she stopped, not wanting to use the word 'dead'. It sounded so…final.

Wonder Woman spoke. "The ceremony is in Metropolis, where he made his home before… Black Canary, Flash, Isis, Hawkwoman, the rest of the Power Rangers, and the Angels are already there." Oddly enough, for Wonder Woman, one good thing came out of this: she got her mother back. Hippolyta was not supposed to die in the Impiriex war, so she was restored.

Leo arrived, ready to orb everyone to Metropolis. "Is this everyone?" he asked.

Piper hugged her husband. "Let's do this. You all realize the country still has to rebuild itself from what happened?"

"Whatever this country needs, we'll be there. Let's roll." Batman spoke, as they soon were covered in white light, on their way to Metropolis.

Isis, Flash, and the Titans were already there, and waiting for the rest of the heroes, as they were soon joined by Jill Munroe, Kelly Garrett, Sabrina Duncan, and Julie Rogers. Kris, Jill's sister, made it quite clear she didn't want to be at the memorial, and didn't mince any words about it.

Sabrina walked up to Connor Hawke. This had hit him hard. He lost his father, Oliver Queen, got him back, only to lose him again. She didn't quite know what to say to him, and as she fumbled around for an answer, the other heroes arrived on the scene.

The ceremony started right then, with the President speaking. While she did, Batman reflected on how, despite the battle they had gone through, there were remarkably very few casualties on their side, and no innocents were lost. Superman and Aquaman had gone to the dark side, and had to be dealt with. It still didn't make it any easier.

In her 2 years as the Yellow ThunderCat, Tracy Partridge had seen the bad side of people, and decided to use her new powers to help, rather than hurt innocents. She had a sneaking suspicion this is why Danny wasn't chosen.

Diana thought about who they had lost…and if things had been different, would they had been able to keep him from doing what he did. She then put such thoughts out of her head, and reflected on a man who once was more nobly thought of as…the Man Of Tomorrow

Queen Hippolyta, who was mysteriously returned to life, was present at the memorial on the island. Diana thanked her mother for letting her bury Greg there. "You do realize he will only be the 2nd male interred here."

"Thank you, mother." Diana stepped onto the dais, where Greg's body was in a golden casket with green trim. Sitting before her was not just the Amazon sisterhood, but also the Justice League, all their allies, the Titans, the ThunderCats, and the Morphin, Zeo, Space, Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, and Geo teams of Power Rangers. Tears flowing in her eyes, the Princess Diana began to speak:

"I have known, and loved Gregory Scott Westfall for only 2 months, but have felt a bond and a love that transcends time. I know you are somewhere in the Elysian Fields right now looking down on this and wondering why make such a fuss. I can tell you my, my love: You were…are worth it. It's been said that we ourselves are our own harshest critics. Greg, though have been one of us only briefly, your friendship, caring, heroism, determination, and love has touched us all. Now you are gone…and I …" she stopped for a minute as the tears threatened to start again, then composed herself, and continued "I am hurt, but live on, thanks to your sacrifice. I am saddened, but know that you will live on in the hearts, souls, and minds of all those who have known you. Good…goodbye, Greg: I…I will love you and miss you for…forever." She then ran off the dais into Dan's arms, letting the tears flow again.

Hal came to the podium just then. "Dan was supposed to speak now, but he's a little upset…understandably. I feel that what I have to say will cover it for both of us." Tears came down then, but Hal quickly composed himself and said "Never mind me, this is going to happen from time…and besides…he's probably up there watching this…and loving every minute of it.

18 years ago I met Greg when I was in a new situation…when I needed someone honest…and just a little crazy. He really was straightforward, honest…sometimes blunt when I needed it. And more than a little warped. But, more than anything, he was someone who had my back…and Dan's. We both could lean on him…and he could count on us. We separated for far too long…and when we got back the time was way too short. There was so much we wanted to tell you…I think you already know what it is. Until the next time Greg…Take care…"

As the President, Barack Obama, began to speak, Wonder Woman thought about Greg Westfall, and it still hurt her. Tears fell slowly, as she thought of the irony of it all: Losing the man she loved, but got her mother back. She then turned to the ThunderCats, thinking about their loss of a brother; not to death, but to evil. And then there was Phoebe Halliwell. Losing one power only to come into another, and losing someone she cared about. Diana pushed all that to the side as she concentrated on the President's speech about Superman's legacy.

The President began with "A lot of people are thinking 'Why are we honoring him after this?' I prefer to think of who he was, instead of what he became. The best way to remember Superman is to think of what he did for the entire planet. Before this, Superman has saved every one of us at one point or another. Let us remember the Man Of Steel as the hero who was the ultimate symbol of selflessness, caring, and sacrifice. Ignore Lex Luthor and what he caused. Superman is the hero of all time. Let us all remember the great orphan from Krypton who taught us how to care for each other. Thank you."

**THE END**


	9. Chapter 9 Going Forward And Moving On

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Not mine: Saban, DC Comics, Columbia Pictures __Television__, Screen Gems, Lumiere, Universal Television/MCA, and others I can't remember right now. This was originally one whole tale, but a friend of mine made me realize that I could spotlight each aspect of the tale by splitting it into 9 chapters. Here's the conclusion…_

**THE RESISTANCE CHAPTER 9: ENDGAME**

**By C.A. TURNER**

_**Gotham City, the Batcave, the present:**_

The Batman was going through a recent conversation he had had with his Chief Officer, Lucius Fox. Fox ran the daily dealings in Wayne Enterprises, leaving Bruce free to be…the Dark Knight.

Bruce had asked Lucius about the Shadow ThunderCat's motorcycle…how it seemed to be almost a virtual twin to the Batcycle. The answer: "You aren't the only hero whose secrets I keep"

_**Command Center, 9 months ago:**_

"Mr. Fox. I trust all is in readiness?"

"Yes Zordon. The weapons, cycle, and outfit for the Shadow ThunderCat are ready. All they need is the right candidate.

Zordon was looking down at a military bio of Capt. Daniel Aydelott. "Trust me. I have found the right person for the job."

_**Now:**_

Batman looked over the documents he had discovered from hacking into Luthor's computers. The discovery that Luthor had been surreptisiously spraying Superman with a red/green kryptonite mist each time they confronted each other until the spray corrupted his mind to the point of no return was bad enough; it was what he had found out about Danny Partridge.

Lex Luthor had his seed implanted in Shirley Partridge 14 years ago, when she thought she was pregnant with her husband's child. That seed was destroyed, and replaced with Luthor's own. "The Partridges do not need to know this…it would destroy them." Batman said to himself. He then destroyed all evidence about Danny's true father in the file…and vowed to never reveal this to anyone.

At this point, he heard the Slideways activate…and Keith Partridge, the Red Lion ThunderCat stepped out. "I know you looked into both Luthor and Danny's recent dealings. Yeah, he's my brother…but I need to know…how in the hell did he get this way?" Keith asked him point blank.

Batman did something very uncharacteristic for himself. He walked over to Keith, put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder…and gently spoke "You really shouldn't know this…but you do have a right to find out. I had Luthor's offices bugged, and…well, here's everything.

Keith popped in the DVD footage…and watched something from 9 months ago play out:

_**The ruins of the LexCorp offices; 9 months ago:**_

Using the codes he had gained from Sidney Happersen recently, Danny walked into the once elegant boardroom. He had already transferred large amounts of cash into his own account, but felt there was more he needed to know. He had a DVD disc…and had found a computer which took that specific disc. Popping it in…Danny was shocked when a full blown holographic image of Lex Luthor appeared.

"Holy…Danny started, when the holographic image spoke. "Hello, Daniel. You are probably wondering why I had sent for you. The reason is this…you may have been raised by James and Shirley Partridge…but your lineage is not theirs. Daniel…you are my son. And as such, heir to the Luthor fortune.

The news floored Danny. "Wait…why doesn't my mom know this?" He felt shock. He always wondered why the Justice League and the Power Rangers always went after Lex Luthor…and why he was upset when they caught him and put him in prison. This answered a part of his question…why was he so different from his family.

"The reason is in these medical files in your safe deposit vault in the World HQ for LexCorp. Your father was my main foe back then…long before Superman. With the Luthor resources…now nothing will stand in your way. Use these resources as you see fit. Farewell, my son." With that, the image faded.

"Son? Now things will be explained…and the JLA's fate confirmed! Watch out world, there's a new Luthor in town!" Danny snickered to himself.

_**Now:**_

Stunned, Keith looked at the Dark Knight. "Danny is Luthor's…son?" The very thought, along with the words…made him sick to his stomach.

"No! Luthor gave him his DNA; James Partridge is his true father, don't you ever believe anything else!" Batman had snapped. He then softened…and looked at Keith, asking "Why did you give me this?"

"Because…outside of the JLA, the other Rangers, Jason & Tommy, you are the one person I trust most with this. I'm going to talk to Jason. Thank you." Keith stammered, then left.

Batman picked up the red covered journal, and began reading:

**Keith Partridge: My Life**

My name is Keith Partridge. I was born in 1986. I grew up in San Pueblo , California . Dad died when I was 16. We kids were pretty much kept in the dark about his death. Up until last year, no one ever told us how he died. Dad was the one who gave me my first guitar. I got it on my 9th birthday. Man, I loved that guitar! I still have it in my attic, along with the pillow that Uncle Milton brought us back from Atlantic City, my scrapbook, and my private journal. Mom was a bank teller at the San Pueblo National Bank. Now, she is considering a run for Congresswoman. If she gets the nod, any congressional crooks in Washington , DC had better watch out! I have two sisters: Laurie (a year younger than me) and Tracy (eleven years younger than me). I also have two brothers: Danny (6 years younger) and Chris (8 years younger).

One day, Danny and I we're jammin' in the garage (he plays the bass guitar), and we came up with an idea that was just crazy enough to work: we were going to start a rock band! Not just ANY rock band, but a FAMILY rock band! Laurie had an electric keyboard she could play. She had gotten pretty good at "Tambourine Man", so I knew she would be able to play my songs. Chris played the drums in the San Pueblo Elementary School band (he was the best drummer in the entire third grade, too!). Chris really improved in our second year. That must have given him a lot of self-esteem because he even looked different after the first year! I had to come up with something for Tracy , after all, it was a family band. Inspired by Laurie's keyboard song, I decided to give Tracy a tambourine, and just let her run with it. We could always drown her out. We got Gloria from down the street to sing. After a few practices we sounded really groovy! Once we had our first song "Let The Good Times In" down perfectly, Danny borrowed some recording equipment from his school. Gloria got sick which was a drag, but we convinced Mom to sing in her place. She said she was tone deaf, but she wasn't. When a big record producer was in town, Danny and Tracy took the song on a tape recorder to the hotel he was staying in. They bugged him until he would listen to it, and wham! We had a contract!

Once I became what I thought was a big rock and roll star, I got a big head and thought that the chicks really started liking me! At one point, Danny and Chris even stole things from me to sell. And everything sold like hotcakes! They even set up an auction! Mom popped us all into the bus to find them. When we did, Mom made them stop, but this little girl with a lisp was really upset. She had ridden her bike all the way across town for a piece of me. Mom caved, and agreed to a song instead. Luckily, the bus was stocked with our instruments, and wired specially for just such an occasion. We used the top of the bus as a stage and sung the song that I had just written, "Every Little Bit O' You", for the first time.

It seemed like I always had a girl. I even dated a real live princess once! I liked her a lot. Her name was Jenny. I fell hard for this other girl, Dori, in one of my college classes. She was really groovy, and she had it for me bad. But I found out she was married, so I had to end it (I was crushed, but I was also full of myself at the time, so I pretended that she was…and not me). Out of all of them, my best girl ever was Carol. She was terrific. I even sold my car so I could take her to the prom. It was worth it but I think she was a little embarrassed when we pulled up to the prom in the bus. I made it up to her later at Muldoon's point.

Being the oldest son has a lot of responsibilities, Especially when it came to watching out for Laurie. She and I had to break into the school once to get back a diary that Danny had accidentally donated. I even had to follow her to Muldoon's Point to make sure that Lester Braddock didn't try any funny stuff with her! I never could understand why she dated such guys who I thought at the time were losers. At the time I thought because she dated out of pity. At that time, she only went to two dances all through her sophomore year in high school, and both times, she went with guys who only knew the box step! Fortunately, for her, things changed when she became a Junior.

Speaking of Juniors…up until then I never had any money as a teenager. Even though I was a big rock and roll star, all the money we made from our gigs went towards our college education (Mom didn't want Tracy to end up working in a sleazy strip joint). I had a couple of part time jobs too. None of them lasted long, but I did get a neat vegetable slicer for Mom out of one of them! At first, Danny always had money. It seemed like every week until a year before we moved to Angel Grove I owed him $2 for something. More on that later. One time I got my own pad. I had to do yardwork for Mr. Jarvis next door in exchange for an apartment above his garage. I had to move back home because I had no time to write songs. Plus, I was tired of eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bags of potato dust. Chris didn't let Danny get to him, and has now started to trash him at every chance. Mine and Danny's financial situations have reversed, along with Laurie and Chris's. The three of us have started writing our songs…and arranging our own contracts for the family as songwriters. The three of us have made a nice nest egg, and live within our means. Recently, Danny has been spending everything he can to become a media mogul (PFBBBBBBBT! That's gonna happen!) They say that you have to spend money to make money. Danny's proven that saying wrong so far!

We recently had some major changes in our everyday lives, I'll fill you in on those in a bit.

We had a lot of great gigs. We once played for this weird hermit, Sydney Rose. He actually hired us to play for him in a private performance at his mansion. We played a block party in Detroit , and in a hospital for kids. My all time favorite gig was on a cruise ship. I didn't get a girl on that cruise! At first, I was freaked out, but, I finally realized; I was getting a big head, time to come back down to Earth. The changes started when we moved from San Pueblo to Angel Grove, you know; Monster Central. Mom thought the change of scenery would do us all some good. That was the beginning: Again, more later.

My favorite hang out in San Pueblo was the Taco Stand. I wonder if it's still there? That was the place where everyone hung out. One time this girl gave us a million dollars. I went to the Taco Stand and bought all my friends tacos and sodas. They didn't appreciate it at all.

Of course there was Muldoon's point. It's a great big apartment complex with a terrific view now. I only took my number one girls to Muldoon's Point. I would never have taken Sheila Barfas there.

Here in Angel Grove, it's a place called the Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. We've met some cool people here so far…and here is where the major changes start.

You've heard of the Power Rangers…the multicolored heroes who fight these weird monsters? Recently I met Jason Lee Scott, one of Angel Grove's many Martial Arts heroes. He and I have become good friends, along with his best friend, Tommy Oliver. His girlfriend Kimberly Hart has become friends with Laurie, Chris is hanging out with Zack Taylor, another friend of Jason's, and Tracy is tight with Trini Kwan, Kim's best friend. But that's not all. Remember when I mentioned the Power Rangers? Guess what: Jason is not just a Power Ranger, but he's the Red Ranger! Tommy is the White Ranger! And because Zordon has chosen me, Laurie, Chris, and Tracy to become ThunderCats (more on that later, I promise) I have become Jason and Tommy's protégé, you see…I have become the Red ThunderCat!

Laurie is under Kimberly's wing, since Laurie is the Pink ThunderCat, it makes sense that she be trained by the Pink Ranger; Zack is the Black Ranger, and he is helping Chris come along as the Black ThunderCat; and Trini Kwan is guiding Tracy . Yup; Yellow Ranger, Yellow ThunderCat.

The ThunderCats are powered by the spirits of the jungle cats. Tracy 's is the yellow cougar, Chris' power comes from the Black Leopard, Laurie's skills are granted by the Pink Cheetah, and mine are inherited from the Red Lion. I'm learning a lot from both Jason and Tommy. I now have 8 black belts now, and am working on my 9th. In our time as ThunderCats, we've also worked with the No. 1 team of superheroes…the Justice League of America ! I NEVER…in my wildest dreams would have pictured myself as a superhero…much less my sisters and baby brother…but, when Destiny knocks…answer it!

Mom? How is she handling this? It turns out that Dad was a hero back in the day! He was called the Blue Tiger. He was also a Police Captain for the San Pueblo PD. Amazingly, she's taken this all in stride. And as for Danny…

Why wasn't Danny chosen? Well, it seems that there are three rules that you must follow: 1st : NEVER use your powers for personal gain; 2nd : NEVER enter a battle unless you have to; and 3rd : Always keep your ID secret. Danny would have trashed these rules every which way.

So, who is the Blue ThunderCat? A new boyfriend of Mom's: one Bill Engvall! He's a comedian, and pretty successful at that! And one of the coolest dudes ever!

Yep, I had some really groovy times back then…but they don't even compare to now!

Batman stopped reading, then put the journal away in his own personal files. -_No one else will ever find out about this._- He thought to himself.

The slideways activated…and Wonder Woman stepped out. "How did Keith take the news?"

"Not well. I mean: how would you react to this?" Batman asked the Princess.

"Point taken. Still, the news I just found out only adds to the mystery…why did Superman freak out like that…it has more than synthetic Kryptonite. It seems that each dimension has its own signature…and everything in that dimension shares that signature. The body of Superman…no matter how much he seemed to fit here…did NOT have this signature to our dimension."

For once, Batman was shocked. "Are you telling me that…"

Wonder Woman looked him in the eyes. "Yes. Superman…our Superman… may still be alive, in another dimension!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**


End file.
